Summer Vacation on Isle Esme
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: Carlisle and Esme take their family of 6 vampire teenagers and 3 wolf shape-shifters on a 2-week summer vacation on Isle Esme. This will be the first time the 3 Cullen Wolves visit the island. Come along and join their vacation and fun times. Will contain minor disciplinary spanking. Please be warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**The characters below belong to the fabulous world of Stephenie Meyer and "The Twilight Saga". I'm just borrowing them and messing with them and having a little fun with them. This story is after Bella has been transformed so she is a newborn vampire. There is no Renesmee in my stories. Sorry to those who are fans of her. This will be a discipline fic so if this is not your thing, please save yourself and us the trouble and go on to something else. This will be a short vacation story with the Cullen's vacationing on Isle Esme. I had wanted to do a story where they went away on vacation together with the Cullen wolves, but thought of another place for them to go. One of my fans and reviewers suggested Isle Esme. This story is in honor of her. Hope you all enjoy it. For Astridll…**_

**Chapter 1 – Vacation Plans**

**Carlisle:**

Esme and I have decided to take our brood of 9 children on a vacation while the summer is still here. We decided the best place for us, with Bella being a newborn, is to vacation on Isle Esme. It's near Rio de Janeiro and we will have to travel by plane then boat to get there, but hopefully Bella will be able to contain her thirst. She has shown such restraint and has adapted to becoming a vampire better than any of us had. She is truly amazing. She has urges, but she can easily calm herself and overcome them. We will be sure to feed the day we leave for the airport to help Bella's thirst. We have decided to have a family meeting and call our children together to inform them of the good news.

**In the Den:**

Rose and Emmett came down first followed by Alice and Jasper with Edward and Bella right behind them. Jake, Seth and Leah were coming in through the front door having just come back from La Push for a visit.

"Just in time, come in for a family meeting," I called to the three of them.

"Uh oh, who's in trouble?" Jake asked stopping before entering the den.

"Do you need to explain?" I asked him trying to see what he would answer.

"Explain what?" Jake asked.

"Come in, no one is in trouble, just an announcement I hope you all will be excited about," I explained. Esme was standing next to me smiling.

"What is it? Good news?" Leah asked.

"How would you all like to go on a family vacation this summer?" I asked my group.

"Where?" Jake asked.

"Isle Esme," I replied.

"Where's Isle Esme?" Seth asked.

"It's the island Daddy bought for Momma," Alice replied.

"Hold on, you mean you bought an island?" Jake asked with his eyes popping out of his head.

"Didn't you know that?" Rosalie asked her wolf nemesis.

"Who buys a fricken' island?" Jake asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Dad does," Emmett said to him. "It's remote and they built a summer house on it and it's wonderful."

"Yes, it's beautiful, Mom designed the house and decorated it," Bella explained. "We had our honeymoon there."

"I didn't know you owned it, DV. Man, this is unreal," Jake answered.

"I think it's romantic," Leah added.

"Yeah, you're just imagining Popsicle there," Jake taunted her.

"So what if I am," Leah came back.

"All right, stop it. Do you want to go or not?" I asked.

"I'm in," Leah said excitedly.

"Me too," Seth eagerly said. The others all agreed and it came down to Jake.

"Well, are you coming or staying," Rosalie asked him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I have to see this island," Jake said grinning.

"It's amazing," Alice said grabbing onto Jasper's arm. "You'll love it."

"Then it's settled. Do you three have passports?" I asked my wolf children.

"Passports, like in leaving the country?" Seth asked.

"No, like leaving the state! What do you think, wolf cub?" Rosalie asked smartly.

"Well, I didn't know," Seth explained.

"Yes, it's in South America. Do you have passports to travel out of the country?" I asked again.

"Out of the country? We haven't traveled out of Forks!" Jake explained.

"Then we will have to go into town to the Post Office and have passports made for the three of you. We can do that this afternoon since I am off from the hospital. We are leaving in 3 days," I explained.

"Oh! I have to get busy going through our clothes to see if we need anything before we pack," Alice stated. You could see the wheels turning in her head already.

"I have to decide what to take and make sure the clothes are clean," Bella added for her and Edward.

"I have to get our suitcases down," Emmett said getting up.

"I have to get a suitcase," Jake said. We all stopped and looked at him. "Well, I've never traveled anywhere other than Forks and La Push!" That brought laughter from everyone. Even Rosalie laughed.

"Don't worry bro. Alice will fix you guys up. No problem," Emmett said clapping Jake on the shoulder.

"Uh, Seth and I have never been anywhere either. We will need suitcases too," Leah said shyly.

"No worries, I'll take care of everything," Alice promised. "You just worry about getting your passport. Oh this is going to be so much fun," Alice said clapping her hands.

Leah, Jake and Seth looked excited as they were listening to all of us. Edward just rolled his eyes. Bella said something to him and he laughed. Esme was excited that we were taking all our babies with us.

"This should be good, three wolves on Isle Esme. I wonder what the caretakers will think of us now," Edward said smirking to Bella. They both giggled.

"South America! An Island! I can't believe it. Hey DV, don't tell me you have rules we have to obey on your island," Jake asked me.

"The rules are the same on Isle Esme as here. Follow the rules and you will be fine," I explained.

"Figures, we can't just be free," Jake complained.

"Okay, you three, get in my car and we will go into town and get your passports," I said to them.

The three of them piled in my car. I also took Bella along as a pre-trial in order for her to get used to being around a bunch of humans, as she will have to deal with on the plane. We will take a night flight and arrive in the dark in Rio and then take a boat over to the island. Bella rode up front with me and the wolf children were in the back.

"I can't believe we are going to South America. I'm so excited," Leah exclaimed.

"I expect you all to behave and act like civilized human beings while traveling and on the island. I want no trouble on this trip. I want us all to be able to relax and enjoy ourselves. We won't have to worry about what time of the day we go out or being in the sunlight. We will be secluded and can do as we please," I explained.

"What, no other people there?" Jake asked.

"No, the island belongs to us and it is free of people except the caretakers but they live on the mainland. When we are there, we are the only ones on the island," I informed them.

"Now I've heard it all. Figures you would have an exclusive private island," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Jacob," I said to him glancing at him in my rear view mirror.

"Man, I always get caught," Jake complained. "What, did you one day get up and say, 'I think I'll buy an island'…where did you look for it and how did you find it?" Jake asked.

"Through a realtor. I bought it as a present for Esme, hence Isle Esme," I explained.

"You know, jewelry is a nice gift or flowers, but you go and buy an island! I can't believe it DV. You must have been issued the husband of the century award," Jake went on.

"Dad is one class act," Bella said smiling at me.

"Thank you, Bella," I said to her.

"I think it's great," Leah added. "You could learn from Dad," Leah said nudging Jake.

"Sure, I'll go out in the woods and mark my territory and scratch with my feet and court my wolf girlfriend," Jake said laughing. We all laughed at that one. "That about measures up to DV."

"Jacob, you are so uncouth," Leah jabbed at him.

"Hey, I'm a realist," Jake said smirking.

We arrived at the Post Office and went inside. We told the Postmaster we needed three passports. Bella was standing next to me and was feeling the urge but quickly got herself under control. I was very proud of her. She has been amazing with her restraint. They took Leah first and told her to look natural for her Passport photo. Jake was laughing and teasing her.

"Hey Leah, put a snarl on your face so you look like you do everyday," Jake said laughing.

"Shut up, Jake," Leah came back.

"Jacob, when it comes to your turn, don't you dare make a face on the passport. You will have that picture for 10 years and you better not mess it up with some ridiculous look you make up. Do you hear me," I warned him.

"Gee, DV, you take the fun out of everything," Jake complained.

"Jacob, do I make myself clear?" I prodded him again.

"Yes, I'll be my handsome self just for you DV," Jake acknowledged.

We got the passports with no incidents and they turned out great. It's been three days and we have our tickets and tonight we are leaving on the plane. We made sure we all fed and were well satiated for a plane ride and arrival in Rio. Especially, Bella. I made sure she was filled and had no cravings or urges to tempt her. We were doing our last minute packing waiting for Leah, Seth, Bella and Jake to get back from saying good-bye to Billy and Charlie and Sue Clearwater. Alice and Jasper came down with about 12 suitcases. Jake and Bella had just come in followed by Leah and Seth. Emmett came in the front door. He had just come back from picking up the van we rented to haul us and our luggage to the airport. He walked over to the suitcases and began picking them up to take out to the van.

"Is this everyone's suitcases?" Emmett asked.

"No, these are just Alice's things," Jasper replied.

"What? Are you kidding? How much do you need Alice?" Jake asked her.

"I have to have all my things just in case," Alice explained.

"Alice, we are going to be on a secluded island. You do not need all this luggage. You go up and repack and just take 2 suitcases. That is plenty," I said to her.

"But Daddy…" Alice moaned.

"Alice, you heard me. Go and repack right now or you are just going to be allowed to bring one suitcase," I threatened her.

"Oh all right, but I don't like it," Alice groaned and walked back up the steps. Jasper helped her carry her things back up.

It wasn't long and we were all packed and in the van headed for the airport. Even Jake was getting excited to be traveling to a different country. I was driving and the others were all in the back talking and laughing and having a good time. I was hoping this mood would carry over on the plane and on the island. We all needed to go and be alone by ourselves so we could do as we pleased without anyone noticing us. I was hoping this would turn into a yearly vacation. As we were just about to arrive in Seattle, I heard some issue being voiced in the back. Here we go already.

"Oh man, what is that?" Jasper complained.

"Dad! Stop the van. Stop the van," Rosalie yelled to me.

"Dad STOP!" Edward shouted.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I called back as I pulled off the road onto the side.

"Let us out," Alice yelled opening the door and jumping out.

"What is going on?" I asked again turning around. "Why are you all getting out…Oh my word…JACOB CULLEN!" I shouted at him as I bailed out the door also, Esme did the same on the opposite side.

"I need air!" Emmett yelped jumping out the door and running into the woods.

Jacob had let a fart fly that was worse than the one he smelled the house up with when Jane from the Volturi came to check to see if Bella had been turned yet. It was the worst smell I've ever encountered. Everyone had jumped out except for Jacob who was lying on the floor of the van laughing his head off.

"Dad, you need to fumigate that ripe little f-, uh…I mean…that ripe little runt," Jasper sounded off.

"You better watch that language, mister," I warned him.

"Dad, Jake's disgusting," Leah complained holding her nose.

"Jacob Cullen, get out of that van this minute, Young Man," I called to him. He was still laughing in the van. "Get out here, now," I called again. Jake then stumbled out still laughing, holding his stomach.

"Proud of yourself?" I asked him.

"Ha ha ha ha, yes Dad, very proud, ha ha ha ha," Jake laughed some more.

"What in the world have your been eating, my boy?" I asked.

"Whatever Momma Vamp feeds me," Jake answered, still laughing.

"If you ever do that again, I'll take you into the woods and tan your hide with a switch because my hand is not coming into contact with that loaded weapon," I warned him. That just made him laugh some more.

"Stop laughing, its not funny," I scolded him. Until I looked around and saw Jasper, Emmett, Seth and Edward doubled over trying not to laugh out loud. "I give up! All of you get your butts back in the van right now. I can see how this vacation is going to go." I scolded all of them.

They all complied with Emmett and Jasper clapping Jake on the back congratulating him on his fine achievement of running us all out of the van. Jake was accepting their congrats and eating up the attention. I just shook my head and got back behind the wheel.

"Since you are all so happy about this, if it happens again, the rest of us will get out and I will lock you, Jake, Seth, Emmett, Edward and Jasper, in the van until the odor dissipates or the van blows up!" I scolded them again.

That just made them all laugh more. Crazy kids. I got behind the wheel and started off for the airport again and looked over at my lovely wife. She had her hand over her face laughing along with them.

"Esme Anne Cullen, you are as bad as our boys," I said to her. That just drew more laughter from the back and then even Esme broke out laughing. "Jacob Cullen, I'm warning you right now, you better not even think about doing that on the plane," I warned him in my most stern 'dad voice' I could muster.

"What a great idea, thanks DV!" Jake said. Everyone broke out laughing again.

"JACOB CULLEN!"….

_**To be Continued…**_

_**Please be nice and give Reviews! **_


	2. Chapter 2 -- The Plane Ride

**Chapter 2 – The Plane Ride**

**Carlisle:**

Believe it or not we actually got to the airport with no more incidents. We got to our gate and were all checked in. Jake, Leah and Seth were excited about their first plane ride. I had my doctor's bag with me; I always carry it in case I'm needed in an emergency. I always feel I should be ready to help at all times. The stewardess for our flight noticed my bag.

"Are you a doctor," she asked.

"Yes, Dr. Carlisle Cullen of Forks, Washington and this is my wife and family," I said indicating my brood behind me.

"Welcome aboard Dr. Cullen. If an emergency arises, can we call on you to help," she asked.

"Most certainly, I would be happy to assist," I answered.

"Thank you, we appreciate that. I see you have 9 along with you and your wife. You purchased your tickets recently so you have no seating arrangements. The upper level of the plane is not quite full, I could seat you all together if you would like," she offered.

"Yes, I would prefer that, in fact, I'd like to arrange them in a particular order. It would probably be better for all around as my boys tend to get silly when bored," I informed her.

She laughed and I told her the order I wanted. The seats were 2 rows of 3 seats together. We boarded the plane and when arriving at our seats, I explained the order to my children.

"All right, this is how this is going to be and no arguments. Jake, for the sake of the passengers on the plane, you are sitting with me and your mother," I said to him.

"What? Aww, come on DV*****, don't make me sit with you and mom. That's not going to be a fun ride for me," Jake complained.

"Too bad, this is it, mister, now sit down in the seat by the window. You can look out and talk to the clouds," I said grabbing him and giving him a little push toward the seat.

"Not much room is there? This must be how sardines feel in a can," Jake mused.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper, you are right behind us. You three are going to be within reach of your mother and I at all times," I said to them.

"Oh crap," Emmett whined. Edward and Jasper were grumbling too.

"Bella, you sit across from us by the window, and Rosalie will be next to you with Leah here on the end. Alice and Seth will be behind you starting from the aisle. Alice, sit across from Emmett," I instructed her.

The girls and Seth complied with no arguments. The guys were still grumbling and Jake was barking the most. He hated being right next to me. Esme was on the aisle. That way she could jump up to help with Bella if something came up. I needed to be within reaching distance of the four guys who egg everything on. Even though they were unhappy, I felt better knowing I could get to any of them in a second. They knew it too and so they better behave. They were warned in the van that they better be on their best behavior and not to act like a bunch of fools. It didn't take long for the clowning to begin.

"Wow, I got the window seat. This should be fun," Jake said looking out. We had not even taxied yet.

It wasn't long and we began pushing way from the gate and taxing out on the runway. Jake was all eyes. He was looking out the window. Leah looked scared and grabbed onto Rosalie. Rosalie held her hand and kept talking to her. Seth was enjoying himself. The three behind us were laughing at their siblings who had never flown before. We began taking off down the runway and Jake was in heaven. We lifted off and began our ascent and Jake sat back in the seat with his eyes as big as saucers.

"Oh, cool," Jake said out loud.

"Leah, are you okay," Esme asked looking over at her. She looked a little green.

"Yes Mom, I-I thinks so," she answered.

Eventually we reached our ascent and leveled out. Leah looked a little better. Jake was practically glued to the window, calling out the scenery and clouds as we raced by.

"Hey, we've all flown before, Jake, we don't need a blow by blow description," Edward said to him.

Emmett kicked the back of my seat and I was shoved forward.

"Emmett, don't kick the seat," I said to him.

"Sorry, Pops," Emmett replied.

I was talking to Esme when my seat was bumped again. I turned my head and I heard giggling behind me. Esme just looked at me and grinned. As we were talking, Emmett stuck his hand through the crack between my seat and Esme's.

"Hi! I'm Mr. Hand! What are you guys talking about? Not getting all mushy are you?" Emmett squeaked in a funny voice. Edward and Jasper were laughing.

"Stop that, Emmett and get your hand back," I said to him.

"Oh, you hurt my feelings," Mr. Hand said to me.

"I'll hurt more than your feelings, if you don't stop it," I warned him. He kicked my seat again. "Emmett!"

"Yes Pops," Mr. Hand came busting through to ask.

"Knock it off and stop kicking my seat," I said to him again. Esme was grinning.

The plane hit some air pockets and we were doing short jerks and bobbing up and down. Esme looked over at Leah who was really looking pale.

"Carlisle, Leah doesn't look too good," Esme said.

"I have some Dramamine in my bag, I'll get her some. It's for motion sickness so it will help settle her stomach," I said getting up and getting my bag out of the overhead.

"Better hurry, Daddy," Rosalie said.

"Grab an air sick bag Rose," I said. Rosalie quickly got a bag up to Leah's mouth just in time. Leah heaved into the bag.

"Uucckkk! She's not going to eat it like dogs do, is she Pops?" Emmett asked. _(No, he didn't keep voice down!)_

"Oh gross, Emmett," Edward said.

"Emmett, mind your manners," I said to him. I got two Dramamine pills out and gave them to Leah. She had a bottle of water with her and she washed them down. "That should help in about 20 minutes. Try to relax and breathe in and out," I instructed her.

"Thanks, Dad," Leah said. She looked a little better.

"Carlisle, Jake isn't looking too good either," Esme said.

"I'll give him some Dramamine also," I said getting 2 more pills out. "Here Jake, take these," I offered to him. Jake had a bottle of water and took the pills. He was grateful.

"Uh oh, Mr. Hand says Jake is going to hurl," Emmett said sticking his hand between my seat and Jake's.

I sat down in my seat and slapped his hand. He quickly pulled it back.

"Ouch! Pops hurt Mr. Hand. Now he's crying," Emmett said in his "hand" voice.

"You better stop it, Emmett," I warned him again.

"Hey, something wet hit me," Jake said looking up at the ceiling.

"What was it," I asked.

"Felt like rain," Jake said wiping the top of he head. His hand had water on it.

"Might be condensation from the air conditioning dripping, don't worry about it," I said.

"Hey, there it is again. More this time," Jake complained.

I heard giggling coming from the back. I had set my doctor's bag down and stowed it under my feet for quick access and it began edging forward. More giggling coming from the back. I bent down to slide it back and my seat was bumped again and I fell forward onto the floor. We were sitting in the first row so we had a lot of legroom. Then there was laughter coming from the back. I picked myself up and felt water hit me in the face, top of my head and on my shirt.

"Hey, there's that water again," Jake said brushing his head. "You sure this plane is safe?"

"Oh it's safe, but those three clowns behind you are not," I said to Jake.

I brushed myself off and sat down on my seat again. About 5 minutes later, we felt the water again on our heads and this time it got Esme too. That did it. I got up and stepped out into the aisle. As I was doing so, I heard laughing from the row behind us.

"Uh oh, Dad is getting up and he's not happy," Edward said.

I walked into the aisle and stood in at the beginning of 'murderer's row' and bent down to talk to them so they would hear me with no problem.

"Listen you three clowns, eventually we are getting off this plane and traveling together in a boat to a deserted island where it will be just you and me! Do you really want your vacation to start out with a trip to the den answering to me?" I posed to them eyeing each one of them.

"Edward," I asked.

"Uh, no Dad," Edward said.

"Jasper," I asked eyeing him.

"Uh, no Papa," Jazz answered.

"Emmett?" I asked of him.

"No Pops," Emmett said.

"Then behave yourselves! No more 'Mr. Hand', no kicking my seat, no messing with my bag, and stop flicking water on us. Edward, give me that bottle of water!" I said to him holding my hand out.

"Dad, I don't have a bottle of…" Edward tried to say.

"Hand it over!" I said cutting him off. He reluctantly handed the bottle to me. "Don't make me come back here and warn you three again," I warned them.

"Yeah, cause Pops will make the pilot turn this plane around and we'll go home, right Mr. Hand," Emmett said making his hand move up and down indicating 'yes'. Jake heard that and he, Edward and Jazz were laughing.

"Do I have to take you one by one into the restroom?" I asked saying it low so only they could hear.

"Uh…no Pops," Emmett said.

Looking at the others, I asked, "Well?"

"No Dad," Edward said. "No Papa," said Jazz. "Uh…no DV," Jake answered. "Mr. Hand says nu-uh Poppsie," Emmett teased in his 'hand' voice.

I grabbed 'Mr. Hand' in my left hand and held my right one up to 'him'. "Mr. Hand, meet Pops' hand. How would you like to have your palm smacked?"

"Noooo Pops," 'Mr. Hand' said as Emmett put it down and made it crawl under his leg on the seat. "Aw, now you hurt his fingers!" Emmett said trying to keep a straight face.

"Emmett, I've had about enough of your goofing off. Now stop it, or I'll embarrass you and your brothers, in front of everyone. Do I have to resort to that?" I asked them.

They all answered with, "No sir."

"Good, now behave and don't make me warn you again," I said. Looking over at Seth and Alice, Alice was giggling and Seth was making his hand mimic Emmett's. I decided to nip that in the bud. "Seth, enough Young Man. Don't you start," I warned him.

"Yes Dad," Seth said looking sheepish.

I took the bottle of water and made my way back to my seat. Esme shook her head. I showed the bottle to Jake. "Here's your water source," I explained.

"Ha, good one," Jake said turning and looking over the seats at his brothers. Then we hit another set of air pockets. Jake was looking green again.

"Mr. Hand says, Jake is going to hurl this time," Emmett said sticking his hand up over our seat.

"Emmett, stop it," I said sharply to him. Lucky for Emmett, Jake didn't look to hot and I gave my attention to him. "Jake you okay?" I asked.

Jake looked at me and looked terrible. I quickly grabbed a sick bag and was about to hold it up to him when Jake let loose. He hurled all over me, my shirt, pants and even my socks and shoes. It was everywhere.

"Oh no!" I said aloud.

"Oh gross, gross, gross!" The three behind us said. Esme didn't know where to look. The stewardess came over to help.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, let me get you a wet towel," she said running to the galley.

"Wet towel, he needs a shower," Emmett said holding his nose. "Yuck!"

Esme looked at Jake, "Jake, are you alright?"

"I-I think so," Jake said. "Dad, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jake. You couldn't help it," I said to him.

"Dad, I'm so sick," Jake said. He looked it too. Just then we hit another air pocket and the plane dropped suddenly then straightened out. Jake was able to hold it in.

"Jake, here's the bottle of Dramamine. You can take a couple more and it will work faster," I said handing him the pills. "Go to the restroom and wash your face," I told him. He eased by me and made his way to the restroom, which was right around the corner. It wasn't long and he came back and handed me the bottle. I looked at it.

"Jake, how many of these did you take?" I asked noticing there was a lot less in the bottle.

"I took 4 of them," Jake said. I had to do something. I feel better now, DV. Man, I'm tired."

"They will make you drowsy. You better sit down and sleep it off," I said to him. Luckily, the pills are not that potent and would not hurt Jake. Besides, being a wolf, his body will absorb the pills and they will wear off quicker with his rapid healing. Jake slumped down in his seat and laid his head against the wall by the window and closed his eyes.

"Man Pops, you smell," Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett," I replied.

"Carlisle, that really does smell bad, you are making people nauseated with that…stuff…all over you," Esme pointed out.

"What am I supposed to do Esme, take my clothes off right here in front of everyone?" I asked her.

That drew more laughing from the row behind us and from Leah, Alice and Bella, not to mention Rose and Seth. They were all laughing softly and nudging each other. Then we heard snoring coming from Jake. Oh this is just great!

"Is that Jake?" Seth asked leaning out into the aisle.

"Yes, it is. Seth, sit back in your seat," I said to him.

"Who else is snoring with him?" Seth asked.

"No one, it's just him," I said.

"Dad, he sounds like a chainsaw," Rosalie said.

This is just what we need. Good thing they can't throw us out of the plane. The stewardess was gone for about 10 minutes and came back with a wet towel. She handed it me.

"Dr. Cullen, I told the pilots what happened and the co-pilot had an extra set of vacation clothes you can change into if you would like. He said he can always get another shirt and not to worry about getting the clothes back to him. Although, it may not be your style, it would be better than these clothes," she said.

"Yes, I'd appreciate it that. Thank you so much, please give him my regards," I said to her.

"Come with me. I have them in the other restroom," she said. I followed her to the restroom and she opened the door.

"Here's a plastic bag for your soiled clothes." She said handing it to me.

I thanked her and then got a look at the clothes waiting for me in the restroom. Oh no, of all the clothes did it have to be this? I could just hear my brood when I come walking out in this getup. Oh well, at least its better than sitting in these disgusting clothes. Guess I better get it over with. I took my clothes and put them in the bag. I also washed up a little where I needed to and donned the gifted clothes the co-pilot so generously offered. That was easier said than done. Try getting dressed in a 2x4 tiny restroom on a moving plane going 55,000 miles per hour, hitting air pockets and jostling you all around. Good thing vampires have hard skin or I would be bruised all over. Not to mention how it throws you back and forth and to the sides. This was worse than an amusement park ride!

I finally got myself dressed and then made myself look in the small mirror above the sink. I was a sight to behold: khaki shorts, flip-flops and the loudest fluorescent green Hawaiian shirt that was ever made! I could light up a pitch-dark room with this shirt, that's how bright and luminescent it looked. Was this guy seriously planning to wear this out in public? I need to introduce this pilot to Alice. I stood there trying to look at myself, but the shirt was so bright, it actually hurt my eyes to look at it. It was like looking into the sun. I was wishing the lights were out in the cabin for the night so my children wouldn't see how I looked. I was dreading walking out to my seat. Finally getting up enough nerve and realizing I had no choice, I turned the handle and made my way back to my seat. Thank goodness it was right around the corner. Here goes nothing...I'm never going to hear the end of this…

I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to our seats. Esme was the first to see me and she did a double take and quickly covered her mouth trying to suppress her giggling. Rose, Leah and Bella were the next to see me and also started laughing, trying to hold it in. I looked at Esme and my three giggling girls with a perturbed look on my face. Not long after that Alice spied me and nudged Seth next to her. They both broke out in giggles, which alerted the heckling crew sitting behind me. Emmett looked at Alice and then looked forward and looked back at Alice. He shrugged his shoulders at her to say, "what?" She tried to stop laughing long enough to point at me and squeak out, "Daddy!" Emmett turned to look at me again and realized it was me and laughed out loud at the top of his lungs. He nudged Jazz and Edward.

"Geta…geta…get a load of Pops," Emmett laughed out.

Both Jasper and Edward spied me and joined Emmett and the rest of my family in having a good laugh at my expense. All but Jacob who was conked out snoring sprawled out in the seat and had his legs splayed out in my way.

"What the heck do you have on, Dad?" Edward asked laughing so hard he was almost doubled over.

"Hey Pops! All you need is a straw hat and a ukulele!" Emmett roared.

"Yeah, and a palm tree to lean up against," Jazz added dissolving into laughter.

"Mr. Hand says, Aloha Pops!" Emmett teased sticking his hand over the seat at me.

"Emmett, so help me…" I said glaring at him. "You just wait till I get you on that island," I said icily.

"Pardon me, but would you happen to have any coconuts?" Edward asked laughing.

"Yes I happen to have 3 coconuts and they have names, Edward, Jasper and Emmett!" I answered him with a glare.

"Carlisle, that look suits you," Esme laughed out loud.

"That's it Esme, laugh it up. You're a great example to the children," I said to her. That just made them all laugh even more. "Keep your voices down, you're disturbing other people," I scolded them.

"We're disturbing other people! You have the nerve to say that to us dressed like that? Never thought you would be a 'Jimmy Buffet' groupie!" Emmett teased.

"Emmett, you're day is coming!" I said shaking my head. I tried to sit in my seat but Jake was lying practically on my seat and on his seat, plus half on the floor. "How _many_ of those pills did he take?" I asked Esme. "He's really out."

"He's been snoring since you went to change in…in…to…to…that outfit, my little hula man," Esme teased.

I thought Ed, Jazz and Em were going to roll out into the aisle they were laughing so hard. So were the others. Seth had his head down and was heaving in and out.

"Jake! Jacob! Wake up, I need to sit in my seat." I called to him. He didn't budge. I went up and shook him and called to him again. "JACOB! Wake up! You're all over the place," I called to him. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me. He shook his head and looked at me again.

"Hey! Who the heck are you? You're in my dad's seat. Get the hell out of here!" Jake yelled pushing me back.

"Jacob! It's me!" I said to him.

"Who's me?" Jake asked still groggy from the pills.

"You're father!" I said.

"Nah, Billy's back at La Push," Jake said.

"Jake, it's me! Daddy Vamp!" I said to him.

"Daddy Vamp!" He yelled out loud. "No you're not! Hey, what the heck did you do with my Dad? Hey, DV! Where are you?" Jake yelled out.

"Sir, could you please sit down and control your children. They are disturbing the other passengers," the stewardess said to me.

"I'm sorry, my son was sleeping and I tried to wake him up and he didn't recognize me since I had to change clothes," I said to her.

"Hey, this Hawaiian Fruit cake is trying to pass himself off as my Dad," Jake said to the stewardess.

"Jacob, it is your father. He had to change clothes since you got sick on him," Esme said shaking Jacob to help wake him up.

"Oh it is you, DV! What happened to you? We're not on the island yet," Jake said looking at him. "DV, where did you get that get up?"

"Hey Pops, could you unplug that shirt! It's so bright we can't look at you without sunglasses!" Emmett teased.

"Oh hush up, all of you," I said to them. They were still laughing but not as loud. "Move over Jake so I can sit down. Jake! JACOB!"

"WHAT? What is now?" Jake asked sleepily.

"Move over so I can sit down. The stewardess wants me out of the aisle," I said to him.

"I want you out of the plane! Don't sit by me in that crazy outfit!" Jake teased.

"The children are always clowning," I said to the stewardess who was also laughing.

Jake finally moved and I sat back down. The others settled down but I could still hear them laughing. I sat next to Esme and got myself situated. Jake had fallen back to sleep. I turned to look at Esme and she was still laughing. I just shook my head. What could I do? I settled back and got some reading material I had brought and tried to read a medical journal. I was just getting into it when Jake moved and slid sideways. Now he was leaning against me breathing down my neck. I put my head back in desperation and sighed. Esme looked and smiled at me.

"Having fun, Esme?" I asked her.

"You're the one who made him sit next to us, darling," Esme snickered.

"Don't remind me," I said to her. She laughed again.

I pushed Jake to the side and he turned his head and was facing the other way. I went back to reading my journal. That lasted about 5 minutes when Jake turned again and leaned his head next to mine, facing me and now snoring loudly into my ear. Esme laughed again and so did the rest of my children who were having the time of their lives laughing at their old man. I looked again at Esme and shook my head. The others were trying to muffle their laughing enjoyment.

"I can hear all of you, you know," I said to them. That just got them all started again. They did, however, keep it down. I pushed Jake aside again and he turned his head the other way. Finally! Maybe I can finish this paragraph. That lasted about 15 minutes when Jake once again landed on my neck, facing me, not only snoring and breathing down my neck, but now he was also hiccupping. Throwing my journal into the air in front of me, I threw my hands up too. All I wanted to do was get off this plane!

"Oh for crying out loud! I give up!" I said aloud.

My family dissolved in laughter…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**

_*** For those of you who may not know, "DV" is Jake's term for Carlisle. He calls him "Daddy Vamp" or "DV" for short.**_


	3. Chapter 3 -- Arriving on Isle Esme

**Chapter 3 – Arriving at Isle Esme**

**Carlisle:**

At long last we finally arrived in Rio de Janiero and happily got off that plane. We got into the airport and walked down to the baggage claim. Everyone who saw me would make a comment. Some pointed and laughed. Then the co-pilot walked through and saw me.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen! That shirt looks like it was made for you," he said shaking my hand.

"I don't know about that but thank you so much for loaning it to me," I said.

"Oh no, you keep it. It's a good reminder of your trip," he said patting me on the back. All I heard was laughing.

"Hey Mister? Where'd you get that shirt? My dad loves it and would like another one," Jake said to him.

"Jacob! That's enough. Let the man alone," I said to him shoving him away.

"Oh no problem, you can buy them anywhere. Try downtown Rio at the street fair. They have them everywhere," the pilot said. "Have a nice trip."

The whole family was laughing and turning from me. Jake grinned and gave me 2 thumbs up. He was so proud of his little conversation. Little snot!

Looking at my family snickering behind me I decided I better put a stop to this little plot. Facing them, I stated: "I do not want 10 shirts like this in different colors, I'm warning all of you right now," I said with emphasis.

The whole crew of them were laughing and giggling. I was looking for our luggage and pulling suitcases off when I looked up and my whole entire family was on the opposite side of the baggage claim belt. I looked up at them questioningly.

"What are you all doing over there?" I asked them. They just looked away and talked amongst themselves. They wouldn't even acknowledge me. "Hey!" I called out to them.

"Excuse me, but that gentleman in the loud shirt over there, is talking to you," a lady standing next to Emmett said.

"I know Miss. He's been trailing us since we got off the plane. We have no idea who he is," Emmett explained to her. The others quickly agreed with him.

"You little…" I started to say but then stopped. "If you don't get over here right now and help with the luggage, I'm going to send all your luggage back to Forks," I called out to them.

That got them. In no time Alice was dragging Jazz over by me and they were both grabbing suitcases off the conveyer. Rosalie, Bella, Esme and Leah did the same. Emmett and Edward were still laughing until I gave them a piercing glare.

"In about 2 hours from now, we will be on the island, alone, just you, me and the den," I said quietly, knowing full well they heard every word I said. They quickly came over and made themselves useful. "Wise move," I said to them. The three of them nodded in agreement.

"Wow! It's hot here," Jake noted.

"I'll say, " Seth agreed.

"Why is it so hot? Will it get cooler?" Jake asked wiping his brow.

"Probably not. We are near the Equator you know," I informed him.

"Well, this is too hot! We're hot-blooded anyway, our body temperature runs hotter than humans," Jake stated.

"You'll just have to sit in the ocean out our front door," I told him.

"Right out our front door? Are you serious?" Jake asked happily.

"Yes, we have to walk through the ocean when we get off the boat to get on the island," Emmett explained.

We got all our suitcases and called for a van to pick us up and take us to the boat rental place. We decided to rent 3 boats, Emmett, Edward and I would drive the boats. Emmett drove a boat with Rosalie and Seth and Edward had Bella, Leah, Alice and Jazz in his boat and I drove the third boat with Esme and Jake . I told them I would start out and to follow my lead to the island.

"Yeah Pops, your shirt is so bright, it's like a beacon. We'll follow you with no problem," Emmett said laughing.

"You know, I'm wearing this shirt every day," I threatened. They all laughed.

We started our trip to the island. It takes about an hour to get to the island. Jake was having a rough ride and was having nausea really bad. Before long he was heaving over the side of the boat. I gave him another Dramamine, it took a while but it finally settled his stomach. Leah seemed to be doing better and Seth was unphased. Emmett came up by the side of our boat.

"Hey Pops, can you turn that shirt off? It's blocking out the moon!" He laughed. I just shook my head and called out to him.

"You know, you have to get out of the boat on the island and then there will be no place to hide," I said giving him an evil grin.

"Uh…you…you know I-I'm just kidding, Pops," Emmett said. He slowed down and hung back a bit. Guess I unnerved him enough to shut him up.

Finally we arrive at the island. Jake had settled down when the motion sick pill began working and was feeling better. He couldn't believe the island or our house. We happily got out of the boats and we had to carry all the suitcases in. When Edward, Jazz and Emmett got out of the boats, I summoned the three of them.

"Come here, you three entertainers," I called to them beckoning them with my finger.

"Now wait a minute Pops, we were just having fun," Emmett whined.

"Yes, at my expense," I said. "Come here," I called again.

"I think he wants you," Jazz said to Emmett.

"All three of you," I demanded. They each stood there and looked at one another. Finally they came hesitantly over to me.

Grabbing Emmett first, I spun him around and landed a hard vampire strength smack to his rear. He howled and grabbed his aching seat.

"OWW! That hurt, what was that for?" Emmett asked.

"That's for Mr. Hand!" I answered. Then I got Edward and did the same thing.

"OOUUCCHH! What did I do?" Edward asked innocently.

"That's for your little water show," I said shaking my finger at him. I then grabbed my final miscreant, Jazz. I landed the same smack to him as well.

"YYEEOOUUCCHH! Man Papa, that stings," Jazz said rubbing furiously.

"That's because you were enjoying yourself too much and are guilty by association," I explained. "Now the three of you can carry all the luggage in," I instructed them to the others' enjoyment.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Bring my wardrobe in, Jeevs and don't wrinkle anything," Jake teased and walked toward the door.

Unfortunately for him, Edward found a shoe that fell out of one of the tote bags and chucked it at Jake and caught him at the back of the head. It made an impact.

"OW! Hey!" Jake yelled back.

"Hey, did you find a stray shoe anywhere?" Edward asked innocently.

"Edward!" I called glaring at him.

"What?" Edward asked feigning innocence.

"Like I didn't know it was you," Jake sneered at him. The three 'smack' boys were laughing. "Man, it's hot here. Wow, that's the house? You know how to do it right DV."

"We added 4 more bedrooms since we have three other couples now. The den and the living room have pull out beds also. Jake and Seth can have the den and Leah can have the fourth bedroom," Esme said.

She then showed them to their rooms. Everyone took their suitcases and other odds and ends in the house and got settled. The first thing I wanted was a shower. I couldn't wait to get these clothes off and get cleaned up.

"Man, it's hot here! Where's the air conditioning, turn it on," Jake complained.

"There is no air conditioning," Edward said.

"What? No air? I'm dying here," Jake said sweating.

"We don't need air conditioning, the heat doesn't bother us," Jazz explained.

"Well, we're not vampires," Jake said with disgust.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me, Jake wolf," Jazz said angrily.

"I never thought about air conditioning," I said. "I'll have to work on that, sorry but for now, you will have to deal with it," I said to him.

"Aww, man!" Jake griped.

"Dad, can we go and explore the island?" Seth asked eagerly.

"Not tonight son, it's too late. Get some sleep and we will explore in the morning," I answered.

"But I want to go exploring. I'm sick of being cooped up in a plane and boat. I need to run," Seth said excitedly.

"No, tonight we need to get some needed down time. You, Jake and Leah need to eat, shower and go to bed. It's late, you've been up practically 2 days. We will have plenty of time tomorrow," I explained.

"I'm not tired. Let me go by myself then," Seth suggested.

"No, you're not running around on a deserted, unfamiliar island. You have to wait until tomorrow," I said sternly. I was getting a little tired of this subject.

"Aw, come on Dad, I'll be careful and I won't be gone long," Seth pleaded.

"Hey Pops, let him take your shirt with him as a flashlight," Emmett teased.

"Emmett, one more crack about this shirt and I am going to make you wear it all day tomorrow without it being washed," I threatened him.

"No way, that's…that's cruel! Sorry Pops, I'll shut up now," Emmett promised.

"Seth, I said no. Now go with your mother and get something to eat," I said to him. I could see the disappointment in his face. "I need a shower."

"I'll say," Emmett said holding his nose.

"Emmett! You are pushing it," I warned him.

"This isn't fair. I never get to do anything, I always have to wait," Seth said kicking a rug in front of him.

"You want to go to your room, little cub?" I asked with a stern look.

"No, but I want to do something fun, not stay cooped up in the house," Seth whined.

"Go get a long palm frond and fan me," Jake said to Seth.

"Shut up Jake!" Seth said to him.

"No leaving the house Seth, understood?" I said firmly.

"Yes Dad," Seth said glumly.

"Do we have a fan anywhere?" Jake asked.

"Nope, no fans either," Jazz answered.

"Let me guess, you don't like air?" Jake asked sarcastically.

I happily left the room and went to take a shower. I couldn't wait to feel the water on me and to finally get out of this outfit from…from…I don't know where this outfit is from…

When I had showered and changed, _(boy that felt good!)_ I walked out to join the family who were all sitting in the living room talking. They were discussing the new additions we had built on.

"Mom, the new bedrooms are beautiful," Rosalie said.

"Thank you, Sweetie," Esme answered glowing in the compliment.

"Gorgeous," Alice added.

"Beautiful," Bella said.

"Lovely," Leah agreed.

"Hot!" Jake complained again.

"Always the negative one, wolf brain," Rosalie spat at him.

"Shut up ice queen," Jake fired at her.

"Wow, I don't have to put sunglasses on to look at you anymore Pops," Emmett teased.

"Ha ha! Where's Seth?" I asked Esme.

"He ate and then went to take a shower," Esme informed me.

"I think I'll go talk to him. I was a little short with him earlier," I said turning to walk to the den.

"Ha, a little short, that was a pretty tall order you gave him," Emmett spouted laughing again at his own joke.

"Wow Emmett, you should take that act to the 'Improv'" Jake said with sarcasm.

"Ya think I'm that good," Emmett asked.

"Oh yeah, you're the bomb!" Jake teased. Edward and Jazz were laughing with the girls.

Reaching the den, I looked around and Seth was not in here. I went to the bathroom to see if he was still in the shower. The shower was empty. I began to get a sinking feeling that my little wolf cub had sneaked out of the house. I looked through the rest of the house and could not find him. I went out to the others.

"Where's Seth?" I asked with and edge.

"Isn't he in the den?" Esme asked.

"No and no where else that I could see," I informed them.

"Uh oh, did he go out on his own?" Jazz asked.

"Looks like it," I added. "SETH!" I called loudly. No answer. I then went to the door and yelled out calling him. No reply.

"Great, I just got a shower and cooled down a little and now we have to go search for that little runt," Jake complained.

"Jake, you and Leah stay here since you are not familiar with the island either. Besides you were both under the weather with motion sickness, so you should rest. The boys and I will go out looking for him," I said to them.

"Carlisle, you think he is hurt or lost?" Esme asked.

"I don't know dear, but we will find him. He can't go too far," I said.

Edward, Emmett, Jazz and I went out and started looking for him. We split up and went in 4 different directions. One of us had to come upon him. Even though it was a small island, it had some mileage to it and some deep forest areas. We each set out calling out so Seth would hear us. With his wolf hearing he should hear all four of us. I wasn't sure if he was in wolf form or human. After about 20 minutes I had no luck finding him.

"SETH! Where are you little cub?" Emmett called out loudly.

"EM?" A voice called out to him.

"Hey, where are you Seth? Call out again," Emmett yelled again.

"Over here," Seth called.

Emmett walked a little to the right and almost walked into Seth. He was so happy to see Emmett he ran up and hugged him and grabbed onto him and held on tightly.

"Where were you?" Emmett asked pushing him away.

"I went out exploring and couldn't get my bearings. I got lost," Seth admitted. He looked embarrassed to admit it.

"How could you get lost? You're a wolf. Couldn't you find your scent or our scents?" Emmett asked laughing.

"No, I got all confused and then all the scents collided and I couldn't tell where I came from," Seth explained.

"Well, come on, we better get back," Emmett said putting his arm around his shoulders and guiding him.

"Does Dad know I'm out here?" Seth asked.

"Yep, he's the one discovered you were gone," Emmett explained.

"Uh oh! Is he mad?" Seth asked knowing this was not good for his hide.

"Not mad, just upset you disobeyed, like he always gets. I'm sure you're going to get the law laid down to you," Emmett expressed.

"I hope that's all he lays on me," Seth said with trepidation.

"POPS! EDDIE! JAZZ! I found him," Emmett yelled as he got closer.

All of us heard Emmett and we all raced back to the pre-determined meeting spot we had picked before setting out on the search. I was so relieved to hear he was found. I hope he is alright and not hurt. We finally heard them coming and I could see Seth was fine, just a little nervous when he saw me. I stood there with my arm crossed waiting for him.

"Seth, are you okay?" I asked checking him over with my eyes.

"Yes Dad, just…just a…little…worried," he choked out.

"You better be worried, little cub," Jazz said chucking him on the arm.

"Don't do that again," Edward said to him.

"What are you doing out here, Young Man?" I asked sternly glaring at him.

"I…I was bored and wanted to g-go exploring," Seth said shakily.

"I distinctly remember telling you not to leave the house, mister. You disobeyed and went out on your own and got lost. What do you have to say for yourself, my young cub?" I asked sternly.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Dad," Seth said looking down.

"Oh, you're going to be sorry alright. Come here, Seth," I called to him.

"Dad, I said I was sorry…" Seth whined.

"Here! Now!" I said again pointing to a spot right in front of me.

Seth gingerly took 2 steps toward me and stopped. I reached out and grabbed him and landed six hard smacks to his backside at vampire strength. They echoed through the night air and Seth reacted and howled as each found its mark. Emmett, Edward and Jazz all flinched as I delivered his stinging swats. I then turned him to face me.

"Don't you do that again, Young man. You were lost and you could have been hurt. I told you we would go exploring tomorrow. Come with me and don't you dare run from me or your brothers, if you value sitting at all," I warned him.

I had him by the upper arm and I marched him back to the house with the boys following us. Seth was sniveling from the swats I had just landed on him and I didn't care. He worried and upset the entire household. He deserved to feel my displeasure for that little stunt. We finally reached the house and walked into a very worried momma.

"Seth, my baby cub, where have you been? I was so worried about you," Esme asked whisking Seth into her arms. She held him tight and kissed his forehead.

"I…just went out to…to…look around," Seth said softly.

"Look around! It's dark out," Leah yelled at him. "You idiot!"

"Don't you ever do that again, Seth Cullen," Esme scolded him. She then sharply smacked his bottom with her hand. "You scared me to death," she said grabbing him and hugging him tight again. "My baby," she said rocking him back and forth in her arms. Seth was eating up her mothering.

"FYI: Don't ever put Seth in charge of a search and rescue team," Emmett said laughing. The others laughed as well.

"Seth, when you're mother's finished cuddling you, go take another shower and go to bed. I'm coming in there to check on you and you better be in bed, mister," I scolded him.

"Yes Dad, I'm sorry Mom and Dad," Seth apologized.

"Don't do it again, cubbie," Rosalie said walking by and smacking him on the back of the head.

Esme finally let go of Seth and he went to the bathroom and took his shower. I walked over to Esme and we both sat down with the others. Jake was laying sprawled out on the floor in his pj's. The others were on the couches. Leah was half asleep now that her brother was home and safe.

"Leah, go to bed. You're exhausted," Esme said to her.

"Okay Mom," Leah said and fell right back to sleep. We all laughed.

"I'll take her to her room and check on Seth," I said.

I picked Leah up and took her to her room. I put her in her bed and left to check on Seth. I knocked on the door and he called for me to come in. Seth was in his pajama's and was sitting on the bed.

"Feel better with a shower?" I asked him. I sat down next to him and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, I'm sorry Dad, I knew better," Seth said.

"Yes you did. Seth, please don't disobey me again. I want this to be a fun vacation for all of us. I don't want to have to punish anyone on this trip. I want it to be enjoyable for everyone. I didn't want you exploring an island you are unfamiliar with in the dark. Even though we have special abilities, you're tired and don't know your surroundings yet. You got lost, that should tell you something. You could have gotten hurt. That would have been a terrible vacation for you and us. Can I count on you to behave?" I asked.

"Yes Dad. I'll behave. Can we go exploring tomorrow?" Seth asked excitedly.

"Yes, we'll go exploring, swimming, hiking, to the waterfall…" I tried saying.

"Waterfall? Oh cool! I can't wait," Seth said happily.

"Well, get some sleep so you will be fresh and ready tomorrow," I said tucking him in bed.

"See ya tomorrow, Dad," Seth said to me.

"Sleep tight," I said bending down to kiss his forehead.

Then we heard loud voices coming from the living room. Now what is going on? I looked at Seth and he looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds like Jake and Rose," Seth stated.

"Here goes a peaceful evening," I said turning to walk out and settle them down.

"HOT! HOT!" Jake complained again. "I can't believe we don't even have a fan!"

"Stop you're whining, you fake fur ball!" Rosalie taunted him.

"Bite me, Dracula's daughter," Jake fired back.

"I'll help you cool off," Rosalie said getting up and walking to the kitchen. She came back in with a handful of ice cubes and went up to Jake who had his eyes closed and put them down his pajama top.

"AAAAHHHHH! That's cold! It's cold, cold, cold, cold," Jake shrieked standing up and taking his pajama shirt off with the ice cubes falling on the floor. "Why you…" Jake shouted running toward Rosalie.

He grabbed her and she shoved him back. He still had her by the arm. Losing his balance he slipped on the ice cubes and he fell down pulling Rosalie down on top of him. He landed on his back and she flopped on top of him and they were nose to nose.

"Ugh, you stupid hound!" Rosalie growled at him.

"Get off you big bully! Your thorns are sticking me, Prickle Puss!" Jake shouted at her shoving her off. Rosalie fell on the floor with a thud.

"You threw me on the floor," Rosalie shouted.

"No I didn't, you shoved me and fell on top of me. That's what you get!" Jake shouted back.

"STOP IT! Enough!" Esme yelled at them. "Get up both of you!"

They both stood up and brushed themselves off. The others on the couches were laughing their heads off. Esme was ready to let them have it. I came out and stood next to my irate wife.

"Okay! That's it for the evening. It's been a long trip and we are all getting on each other's nerves. Now everyone go to your rooms and we will meet up in the morning. That's enough fighting and bickering you two. I mean it!" I said mainly to Jake and Rosalie, but I meant it for all of them.

"Yes Dad," they all said and went to their rooms.

Esme and I stood there and look at each other. "Whose idea was it to bring all the children with us?" I asked her.

"Yours darling," Esme said patting my cheek.

"You would remind me," I said. "Let's go to our room," I said putting my arm around her.

"Sure darling, after you pick up the ice cubes," Esme said patting my cheek and smiling as she was walking to our room.

"I can always change the name of this island, you know," I called after her.

Jake came out of the den and looked over at me. "I need some water," he called to me.

"Here some water over here," I said walking toward him. He walked over to where I was standing.

"Hey, there's no water here," he called to me.

"Right there, on the floor," I said pointing to the floor.

"That's not water, that's the ice cubes," Jake said rolling his eyes at me.

"So it's hard water," I said to him, "and don't roll you're eyes at me!"

"Aaawww uugghh!" Jake groaned.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**!


	4. Chapter 4 -- The Beach

**Chapter 4 – The Beach**

**Carlisle:**

The next morning, Leah, Seth and Jake groggily strolled out to the kitchen. The smell of breakfast wafted through the air and enticed them out of their beds. Jake was still half asleep but he could not resist the smell of food. They plopped down in the kitchen at the counter.

"Man its still hot," Jake complained.

"Are you still griping about the heat," Rosalie asked.

"Yes Icicle! It's hot!" Jake repeated.

"Dad, can we go exploring today?" Seth asked anxiously.

"Yes, after you eat breakfast if you want to," I answered.

"Cool! I can't wait," Seth said happily.

Jake looked out the window at the ocean. It was a beautiful sight. "Hey, there's more beach out there this morning," Jake said looking at the beach.

"That's cause the tide is out," I said.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Jake replied.

Rosalie, Bella and Alice came walking through with their bikinis on and with towels in their hands.

"Leah, when you're done with breakfast, we are going to lay in the sun if you want to join us," Alice said to her.

"Sure, I'll be right out as soon as I'm finished," Leah said.

"You're going out on the beach, Rose Dud? No wonder the tide went out," Jake said laughing.

"No, it went out because it heard you were here," Rosalie came back. "Eat your kibbles, Cujo!"

"Kiss my tail, Blonde Wonder," Jake said snidely.

"You just wait, you ignorant hound," Rosalie said.

"I'll come and sit by you when I feel a bowel movement coming on," Jake said laughing.

"JACOB!" Both Esme and I both called to him.

"What?" Jake asked looking at us not realizing what the problem was.

"I will not tolerate that kind of talk in my kitchen especially early in the morning when others are about to eat. Now you apologize to your sister right this minute Young Man!" Esme chastised him.

"Arrgghhh! Sorry Thorny," Jake sneered.

"Jacob, say it like you mean and I better not have to come over there and teach you how," I scolded him.

"Oh all right, sorry Rosie, wish you were back home," Jake said laughing.

"Okay Jacob, you're not eating until you carry all the girls things out to the beach, set their lawn chairs up for them and get them anything else they need. You will conduct yourself as a gentleman and if I hear otherwise, guess where you and I are going?" I asked him.

"Wait a minute, now don't tell me DV," Jake said acting like he was thinking and snapping his fingers. "I got it, the den?" Jake asked.

"That's right, mister," I said menacingly.

"Better not push it Wolf Bro. Remember how Pops lit up Cubbie's hiney last night with his six of the best, as he says in his British speak,' Emmett teased.

"Hey, those vampire strength smacks hurt worse than an entire spanking from Dad," Seth bemoaned.

"Yeah, I felt those v. s. (vampire strength) smacks and they pack a sting worse than a strap," Jake complained. "Guess I better set up the beach sitters area before Dad adds his 6 smacks to my a##, uh butt," Jake caught himself.

Jake begrudgingly went out and carried all the lawn chairs and umbrellas and set them up for the girls. He even spread out a blanket for them and had towels placed on each chaise lounge chair. He put the umbrellas up and had a little table for them also. They were all happy and thanked him. He even was nice to Rosalie and she to him. That's a first. I should take a video of that rare occurrence.

"Anything I can get for you lovely ladies, and Rosalie," Jake said bowing like a servant.

"No Jake, thanks for everything," Alice said happily.

"You stinking mutt, you only did this because Dad made you," Rosalie snarled at him.

"Too bad you can't be scorched by the sun. Then you would be red like a rose or a lobster. You look more like a lobster than a rose," Jake teased laughing at her.

"Get out of here, you dog turd," Rose spat back at him.

"Gladly, don't dry up in the sun raisinette," Jake called behind him as he walked to the house. "Breakfast is calling my name."

After the wolf children gulped their breakfast down, I decided to take Seth on a tour of the island.

"Seth, ready to go for a tour of the island?" I asked him.

"Really Dad? Sure, just let me go wash my hands and get my shoes on," Seth said tearing out of the kitchen. He quickly went and was back in about 2 minutes. "Ready when you are," Seth exclaimed.

"You two be careful. Sethy, you mind your father and stay out of trouble and be careful not to get hurt. I don't want my baby getting hurt," Esme said pulling him in for a hug and kiss.

"I won't get hurt, Mom, Dad is with me. He's a doctor, you know," Seth said smiling at her.

"Have fun my little explorers," Esme said smiling at us.

"Let's go Seth before she starts drooling on us," I said teasing her.

_**On the Tour:**_

Seth and I set out on an exploration adventure that he would never forget. First stop, the waterfall.

"Here's the waterfall, Seth," I said to him, as it suddenly appeared when we walked through some foliage.

"Oh cool! It's beautiful," Seth said. "I'd love to jump down from the top of it into the water," Seth said looking up at it.

"When we're done touring the island, we'll come back here and do that," I announced to him.

"No kidding? I didn't think you would let me do that," Seth said with excitement.

"You're not doing it alone. I will be with you and we will do it together," I told him.

"Fine by me, I can't wait," Seth said. We then went exploring the rest of the island.

I took him around and through the middle of the island. We went to the other side of the island and looked out over the ocean. I then grabbed him and jumped up into one of the tallest trees on the island and we stood on a branch and looked out. He was in his glory.

"I can see for miles," Seth said.

"Don't you ever try this without me or one of your vampire siblings with you, Young Man," I warned him.

"I won't, how would I get up here without help," Seth asked.

"You wouldn't so don't try," I warned again.

"Okay, okay Dad," Seth agreed.

Jumping down, we made our way to an area that had lots of coconut palms on it and I took him by surprise when I jumped up with him up to the top of the palm tree and let him knock a bunch of coconuts down. Seth was having the time of his life. We came back down to the ground and I broke a coconut open for him and let him drink the milk inside. He was then chomping on the fresh coconut.

"Wow, this is great," Seth said. "I'll have to have Leah and Jake try this," Jake said gathering a bunch of coconuts.

"Don't go trying to knock coconuts out of the palm trees without me or your brothers," I warned again.

"Yeah, I figured that was coming," Seth laughed. I smiled and ruffled his hair with my hand.

We explored every inch of the island and it was finally time to go back to the waterfall. We set our things down and I told Seth to take his clothes off and put on swimming trunks.

"I didn't bring any," Seth said to me.

"Don't worry, I had your mother pack some in my backpack, so here you go," I said handing him a pair.

"Thanks Dad, turn around while I change," Seth said.

"I think we both have the same tools, just do it," I said to him. "Okay, if you say so," Seth said stripping.

When he was ready, we made our way over to the waterfall. It was a beautiful site. We both looked up at the top of the falls and Seth couldn't believe his eyes. I quickly grabbed him and jumped with him up to the top of the falls. We were standing now looking down at the pool below us. Seth was in awe.

"This is unreal," Seth called out. "Are we really going to jump into the pool below?"

"Let's see," I said. I grabbed onto him and leapt down the falls and into the pool below. I still had him in my arms as we made a huge splash and came up out of the water.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever done in my life, except for changing into a wolf," Seth yelled aloud. "Can we do it again?"

Gripping him close we again leapt up to the top and splashed down into the pool. We must have done that close to 50 times. We both were having fun. Finally, I think he got tired out or hungry, whichever came first. As we were getting dressed to go back to the house, Seth kept looking at me like he wanted to say something to me.

"Something on your mind, son?" I asked.

"Its just…Dad…that was the best time of my life, and I got to do it with you. Just you and me. I'll never forget it and I will always keep it as one of my favorite memories. Thanks Dad," Seth said to me.

I almost broke down and blubbered right on the spot. There has never been such a sweet boy as Seth. This child just holds a special place in our hearts. He is so innocent and loving. I couldn't stop my heart from swelling to three times its size.

"Seth, this isn't one of my favorite memories," I said to him. He looked at me with disappointment. "It's not going to be a memory son. Every time we come to the island, this is our thing and our time together and there will be many more times in the not so distant future," I said to him.

I then pulled him in for a hug and kiss. I had never been so touched as this moment. "Thank you Seth, for your love and thoughtfulness in saying that to me." I hugged him even tighter.

"Wow, our thing. I love it, Dad," Seth said returning the hug.

"Oh, one other thing, don't ever jump off that waterfall…" I tried to say but was interrupted.

"Allow me, Seth broke in…without you or one of my vampire siblings," Seth finished my sentence.

"You forgot something," I said to him.

"No I didn't," Seth replied.

"Yes you did. You forget this part…'or I'll blister your butt," I said tapping him on the tip of his nose.

"Aarrgghh, da-ad," Seth whined.

"But not as bad as your Mother will if she finds out you did any of these things by yourself," I said to him. I thought I better warn him.

"Whoa, that would be bad, wouldn't it," Seth contemplated.

"Yes, once from me and once from your Mother, so think before you act, Young Man," I suggested. We then began our trek back.

_**Back on the Beach:**_

Leah had come out and was lying in the sun with her sisters. They were all talking and either paging through magazines for shoes or clothes or just talking girlie things. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were playing in the ocean. They were surfing and playing around doing all kinds of water things. They liked tossing each other out into the ocean to see how far they would go. That was a favorite game. Jake finally got done eating everything in sight and decided to come out to join his brothers. But first it was time to taunt the girls, especially his nemesis, Rosalie.

_**Jacob:**_

I went out on the beach and saw the blonde menace trying to scare the sun away with her evil face. I decided to go and see if I could get them anything. Yep, always the helpful one, that's me.

"Well, I'm surprised you're not blocking the sun out, death rose," I said to her.

"Go dunk yourself in the ocean," Rosalie spat at me.

"Don't start trouble, Jake," Leah said to him.

"Mind your own business Lulu, I'm not the one who starts the trouble," I said to her.

"You have to be kidding Jake. You just did. You insulted Rosalie first this time," Bella said.

"We all heard you Jake so you better knock it off," Alice warned. "Go play with the boys."

I decided to throw a frisbee around and when I did; I would run and try to catch it. I purposely threw it toward Rosalie. It landed right on her head. I laughed and fell to the ground. A hole in one! I'm good, very good. She balked and threw it out over the ocean. It went so far I'm sure it landed on another island or a ship or boat.

"Sore sport," I called to her. She just smirked at me.

Having enough of that, I decided to phase and go exploring as a wolf. I went to the woods and took my trunks off and phased. I came out and walked in front of Rosalie and stood there looking at her with my mouth open and drooling. I then sat down and just stared at her.

"Get out of here, you flea bag. Go and dig holes or something," Rosalie said to me.

I decided to do just that. I got right in front of Rosalie's lawn chair and started digging as fast as I could with my front paws. The sand was spewing out between my hind legs and was shooting right onto Rosalie lying in her chair. She began shouting and cursing at me.

"Stop it you ignorant dumb animal, your spraying me with sand," Rosalie shouted. "You stupid jackass!"

"Rosalie, mind your language," Mom called to her from the door.

"Well look what he's doing Mom. Make him stop," Rosalie griped getting up and moving her chair.

I waited until she settled in a new spot and then started digging again and repositioned to hit her with a sand storm again! It was so much fun.

"Uuggghhh! You pathetic piece of shit," Rosalie screamed at me.

"Rosalie Lillian! Do I have to call you in to wash your mouth out?" Mom called to her.

"Mo-om! Make him stop spraying sand at me," Rosalie complained.

"Jacob! Stop it this instant or I will call your father home," Mom threatened.

Thinking I didn't want Dad to have to stop his trek with Seth and come back to deal with me, I decided it was better for my hide if I let the little blonde tattletale alone and come up with some other way to torment her. I then pranced off to come up with another brilliant scheme. I came bounding out and ran up behind the sitting blonde seashell and bumped her chaise lounge hard knocking it forward.

"Hey, you stupid mutt, watch what you're doing," Rosalie spat at me.

I just rolled on the ground. I then got up and ran behind them and came sneaking up behind her and stuck my drooling mouth and teeth right in her face slobbering on her magazine. It was beautiful.

"Eeewww, get away you vicious wild beast. Look what you did to my magazine. You ruined it and I didn't even look through the whole thing yet, you idiot!" She ranted.

I then ran off and splashed in the ocean and then ran to the side into the woods. I ran around the house and snuck up behind her again.

"I can smell you, you worthless stray. Get away from me or I'll toss you in the ocean," Rosalie threatened.

Not caring what she said, I scrunched down on my haunches and crawled under her lounge chair quickly and stood up lifting her and the chair in the air and running with her to the ocean. She was shrieking the whole way.

"Put me down you wild boar and you smell like one too! Stop it you fool," Rosalie shrieked.

"Jacob, come on and put her down," Bella called out.

Not listening to them, I walked out into the tide and flung the chaise with Rosalie on it out into the water. Her and the chair went flying and she landed in the water with the chair on top of her. I danced in the water and rolled on the beach carrying on and laughing in wolf speak. I didn't see Rosalie get out of the water. She charged up the beach and flashed over to me, picked me up, and tossed me as far as she could throw me. I was hurdling toward Emmett and Edward. Good thing Jasper saw me coming.

"Hey look out! Incoming!" Jazz yelled to Edward and Emmett.

They both turned around just in time to see a massive fur ball heading toward them. They both dived out of the way, Edward to the right and Emmett to the left. I landed right where they had been with a splash like a geyser going off. All I wanted was Rosalie in my sights. I got my bearings and began swimming as fast as I could to revenge that soaking wet French fry. She had already dried herself off with a towel and was sitting back down on the chaise lounged. I came out of the water and went up to stand right next to her and shook myself to get the water off me and sprayed Rosalie like a rainstorm. She was soaked and wet all over again. She was not happy.

"Uuggghhh! Now I smell like wet dog! You got your rancid scent in my hair you useless, fake fur ball," Rosalie griped. "Now I have to take a shower."

"Just dive in the ocean," Alice said.

"I'll still smell like wet dog thanks to that wet fleabag," Rosalie complained.

That was it. I then jumped and landed right on top of her rubbing myself all over her to get my wet fur smell all over her. I then licked her all over her poison face and even in her hair. She was shrieking and screaming. I kept it up until we heard a snap and the chaise lounge broke and we fell on top of it. Rosalie grabbed a hold of me and threw me to the side. She then stood up and grabbed a piece of wood from the chaise lounge and came at me with it. At that point, Mom came out to see what all the ruckus was.

"Come here Jakey boy," Rosalie called raising the slat from the chair and waving it threatenly at me.

"Rosalie! Don't you dare hit him with that," Mom yelled to her.

"Here boy!" Rosalie called again and then took off after me.

I decided it was time to make myself scarce and ran into the woods with Blondie right on my tail, literally! I took off not knowing where I was going but I was ducking and trying to lose her. She kept up and I could hear Mom calling and yelling to her.

"Rosalie, don't you hit him or you will answer to me, Young Lady," Mom called to her.

She didn't stop and neither did I. I kept going in any direction that looked to give me a chance to lose her but she was glued to me. I jumped over a fallen tree and she bounced off the surrounding trees still keeping up with me. I was not going to be able to shake her. She could run like a vampire! I started huffing and puffing and poured the speed on and ran down a path as fast as I could. As I was running, I almost ran right smack into Dad and Seth who were looking like they heard something coming but didn't know what. Surprise! I darted around them and Rosalie came bounding after me, still not giving up the pursuit. I could hear Seth and Dad.

"Hey, Jacob! Rosalie! Stop! What are you two doing? Rosalie! Don't you hit him with that," Dad called to her.

"Carlisle, Rosalie is going to hit Jake with that slat," Mom called out to Dad.

Then I heard another person running and I figured it was Dad. Good, maybe he can call her off. I came to a clearing and Rosalie caught up to me. She backed me into a tree and gave me an evil grin. She still had the chair slat in her hand as she came menacingly close to me.

"Now I've got you, you filthy, smelly dust mop," Rosalie said as she reached out and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck. "I'm going to teach you some manners, you skunk."

Rosalie raised the slat and I squinted my eyes closed and hunched down yipping, but never felt the slat touch me. Rosalie growled and I opened my eyes to peek and saw that Dad had come up and grabbed hold of the slat as Rosalie raised it up and was going to bring it down.

"Hey," Rosalie yelled but froze when she turned and saw Dad holding the slat and glaring daggers at her. "Daddy!"

"Don't you even threaten to hit him," Dad said to her in a steely tone.

"I-I wasn't g-going to h-hit him Daddy, j-just scare him," Rosalie tried to pass off.

"Don't you lie to me Young Lady. You were going to hit him if I hadn't stopped you," Dad said yanking the slat out of her hand. I saw Mom and Seth standing at the edge of the clearing, watching intently. Mom looked upset.

"Look what he did to me. Why am I the only one in trouble," Rosalie asked motioning at herself how she was in such a soaking wet, smelly state.

"He didn't physically hurt you, but you were going to hurt him," Dad said to her. He then took the slat and broke it over his knee and threw it into the woods behind where I was.

"Get over here, Rosalie," Dad called to her.

"No Dad, please! He started all of it," Rosalie tattled again.

"I don't care who started it, you don't hit your brother," Dad scolded her again. "Now come here," Dad ordered her.

Rosalie slowly walked over to Dad and stood before him with her eyes cast down. I could tell she was still livid at me and now would really be mad and out to get me for getting her in trouble with Dad. Dad grabbed her and turned her to the side and landed 6 vampire strength smacks to her rump. Rosalie screeched and jumped up in the air after each one. Dad really made them hurt too. They echoed all through the woods.

"OOWW! Daddy that hurt," Rosalie cried wiping her eyes.

"Don't you ever attempt to hit anyone with a slat or any object again, missy. Your mother and I are the ones to dole out the discipline. Not you or any of your siblings and you know better. Now come on Young Lady, we are going home and you are grounded to your room for the rest of the day," Dad scolded her again.

"Yes you are Rosalie. She also called Jake nasty names and I told her stop it two times," Mom said giving Rosalie the evil eye.

"What did you call him?" Dad asked her. He still had her by the arm. She didn't answer him but looked down and was rubbing her stinging butt. "I asked you a question, little lady," Dad said to her again.

"I called him a 'jackass' and a 'pathetic piece of shit," Rosalie stated somberly.

"That was totally uncalled for, Rosalie Lillian. I'm very disappointed in you. You always have to go to the nasty name calling. I'm going to try to break you of that," Dad said as he turned her to the side again.

Before we knew it, Dad pulled her bathing suit bottom down and landed 4 more very hard vampire strength smacks to her backside. Rosalie jumped in the air shrieking to the top of her lungs. When he let go of her arm, she danced up and down around the clearing furiously rubbing her burning rump. It was so funny, I was glad I was in wolf form or I would have laughed out loud. I could see Seth trying to keep from laughing but one look from Mom did the trick. Dad was just watching her with his arms folded. He was not very pleased with his little princess. When she finally settled down, Dad grabbed a hold of her again.

"All right, we're going home. Rosalie, you're lucky I don't swat you during the entire walk home," Dad said to her. He then turned to me.

"You, young man, are going to get yours too. I'm sure you had a big part in this and it sounds like you started it," Dad said to me.

Oh great. Now I'm next. This is not going to be pleasant when Dad gets a hold of me. I'm sure my butt is going to be set afire when Thorny tells him all I did to her. She probably can't wait to give him a rundown.

"Dad, he knocked my chair, sprayed sand on me with his filthy digging paws, not once but twice, came up and lapped me with his poison tongue and ruined my magazine drooling all over it. It was disgusting. Then he came crawling under my chaise lounge and stood up and carried me to the water and flung the chair and me in the ocean. I fell and the chair fell on top of me. Then he shook his mangy pelt out all over me and jumped on top of me and got me all wet again and broke the chair. He's the one that started it too," Rosalie happily listed all my offences to Dad.

Dad stopped and turned and looked at me. I look up and him and lowered my head and whimpered and winced as Dad glared at me and slowly shook his head at me. I knew I was in for it when we got back. She just couldn't wait to blab to Dad and get me in trouble.

"Jacob Cullen, you are going to phase to human form when we get back and then you and I are going to deal with these little stunts of yours you pulled on your sister," Dad warned me.

I just put my head down and lay down in front of him and whimpered some more in a submissive stance.

"You better whimper and submit, Young Man," Dad said sternly.

Man, I was going to get it. I hated that long walk back in silence. No one was speaking and I could sense Dad and Mom's disappointment with the two us. Dad then started lecturing the two of us.

"Here I thought we could all have a nice little getaway vacation on our private island with no incidents and no punishments having to be doled out. Did that happen? No! Not with you two. You just can't get along and so you ruin it for everyone when you two act up. I should put you both over my knee if front of everyone and blister your butts for you," Dad growled at us.

Boy, was he upset with us. Now I'm the one he's going to be giving his attention to when we get back home. Just my luck Rosy Posy would get hers away from everyone. This is going to be humiliating. I know Dad's going to lay into me…

_**Back Home:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

Emmett, Edward and Jazz were still out in the water splashing around and playing in the water. The girls, Leah, Alice and Bella were still laying on the chairs and chatting and looking at magazines or whatever else they wanted to discuss. As our little party made it's way back and we broke through the woods line, Emmett spied me propelling Rosalie back home. He noted she looked upset and had been crying. He knew she got in trouble. He began flashing over to us. Edward and Jazz also came back and went by their spouses.

"Rosie, what happened," Emmett asked reaching for her. Rosalie just gave Emmett a guilty, shameful look.

"Emmett, Rosalie was punished for chasing Jake with a slat and was going to hit him with it," I said. "She is now grounded to her room for the rest of the day," I informed him and the others.

"Man, that's rough," Edward said aloud.

Turning Rosalie to face me again, I landed 4 more hard vampire strength smacks to her seat. She howled and jumped again at each one and was trying desperately to rub out the sting.

"Rosalie, you get in the house, take a shower, and go to your room. You are to stay in your room for the rest of the day. You can come out again tomorrow morning but no sooner. Is that understood?" I asked her.

"Yes Daddy," Rosalie sobbed out.

"Good, now go," I said to her. Rosalie flashed to the house. Emmett was about to chase after her when I stopped him. "Emmett, you will stay out of Rosalie's punishment and leave her alone. You are not to disturb her or join her in your room. You will have to stay down by us throughout the night," I informed him.

"Aww, come on Pops, let me go comfort her," Emmett asked.

"I'm sorry Emmett but Rosalie brought this on herself. All of you know better than to try to strike or hurt one of your siblings. She has to suffer the consequences," I told him.

"Okay Pops," Emmett said glumly walking over to his brothers.

"Sorry Dude," Jazz said touching Emmett on the arm.

"As for you, Young Man, you phase back to human form and get back here," I said to Jake in no uncertain terms.

Esme and Seth walked over by the others. They stood there and were talking amongst themselves. They were asking Seth what happened and he was trying to explain it to them without upsetting Emmett. It wasn't long and Jake came back in human form. He slowly walked over to me and I could tell he was in no hurry. Arriving in front of me with my arms crossed, glaring at him, he now looked down to the ground in shame.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked him.

"I was just teasing her and having some fun," Jake said.

"Yes, I see the fun you were having. Did you do all those things to her that Rosalie said you did?" I asked him. I narrowed my eyes at him as I waited for his response.

"Yes Dad," Jake admitted.

"How funny do you think it is now?" I inquired.

"Not very," Jake said.

"I really can't blame Rosalie for her reactions to you. However, I will not allow any of you to attempt or threaten to strike any of your siblings. I understand you started this series of events, is that correct?" I put to him.

"Now wait, Dad…I…" Jake started.

"No you don't Wolf Bro. You started it this time. Don't try to say my Rosie started this Jake Wolf," Emmett interjected.

"Jacob, don't you try to pin this on Rosalie or lie to me, Young Man," I warned him.

"I-I guess I was the one who started it," Jake admitted.

"Come here," I said to him.

Surprisingly, Jake didn't protest and humbly walk and stopped right in front of me. I grabbed him and turned him to the side and yanked his swim trunks down. I then landed 8 hard vampire strength smacks to his backside. He also jumped in the air and yelped after each one of them. He made sure he did not turn around or allow any private areas to be seen by the others.

"You caused this whole fiasco and you are paying for it now. Was it worth it?" I asked him.

"N-no Dad…I'm…s-sorry…," Jake choked out.

"You will apologize to your sister," I said to him and then pulled his pants up. I then turned him to face me. "You stop antagonizing her. Look what you did, you got Rosalie and yourself in trouble now," I pointed out to him.

"You didn't smack wild Rose in front of everyone like you did me," Jake protested.

"You taunted and attacked her in front of your siblings, so you deserve to be punished in front of them," I explained.

"Right on, Pops," Emmett yelled. "Leave my Rosie alone, Jake Wolf," Emmett warned.

Grabbing him I ushered Jacob over to the steps leading into the house. I stopped in front of the steps and turned him to face me. Getting in his face, I further instructed him on the remainder of his punishment.

"You are going to sit your butt down on this step and stay here for the rest of the day while your brothers and sisters are out here enjoying themselves. You are not to move off this spot unless I say so. You sit here and watch the others having a good time while you are in time out until further notice. Is that clear?" I asked him sternly.

"Yes Dad," Jake said softly.

I then gave him 2 more smacks and plopped him down on the step. They weren't at my full strength, but they were enough to re-ignite the sting in his tail. He rose up on his tiptoes and reacted and his hands flew back to protect his seat from any further fire starters from me.

"Sit!" I said to him pointing to the step. He gingerly sat down and then flew back up.

"OOWW! That smarts too much to sit on this hard step, Dad," Jake complained.

Taking him by his shoulders I pushed him back down onto the stoop. Jake gave me a pleading look as his backside collided again with the hard step.

"Ah ah ah…ow…ow…ow," Jake uttered while squinting his eyes and wrinkling his nose and tweaking his mouth in pain. "Da-ad, ow." Jake tried again.

"Enjoy your afternoon," I said to him. "You should have come along with Seth and I exploring the island and visiting the waterfall.

"It's an island, Dad, what's there to explore on a deserted island. Its land, trees, ocean and sky," Jake said with haughtiness.

"You missed it Jake, Dad took me to the waterfall and we jumped from the top of the falls into the pool below. It was awesome," Seth said with his eyes glowing.

"Won't be much fun when I find the switch and turn the waterfall off," Jake said smirking at Seth.

"What? Dad is there a switch?" Seth said with a worried expression.

"JACOB!" I shouted walking toward him.

"Yeah there's a switch. It's behind the waterfall under a rock and it turns the…Whoa…" Jake exclaimed.

I had picked him up from the step, gave him two more smacks to each side of his rump, sat down where he was, and plunked him down, sitting him on my knee with his legs straddling either side of it.

"You just bought yourself one hour sitting here like the naughty little wolf boy you are," I scolded him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Hey Jake, cry 'Wolf," Emmett called to him laughing. That drew laughs from the rest.

"Oh crap…" Jake bemoaned.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please be kind and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 -- Cleaning Day

**Chapter 5 – Cleaning Day**

A couple of days had passed and we were sitting around the table with Esme making breakfast for the wolf children. The three of them sleepily lumbered out at the smell of bacon wafting through the rooms. Jake was the first one and he slumped down at the counter.

"Man it's hot here, even in the morning. What kind of climate is this?" Jake complained.

"Well, it is near the equator so it is going to be hot, Cujo," Rosalie teased.

"Of course it would have to be your smart remarks stem girl," Jake bated her.

"Shut up hot box," Rosalie taunted.

"Ugh, it's too hot to argue with you," Jake whined.

"Today the caretakers are coming out to tidy things up. I will have to inform them that we have 3 more children and I want to introduce you to them," I said to my wolfies. "Their names are Gustavo and Kaure. Gustavo is a native Brazilian and Kaure is a native of the Ticuna tribe here."

"So?" Jake asked.

"Kaure is very suspicious of us and she will be wondering about the three of you. She suspects we are vampires. Make sure you do not phase into wolves in front of her. That would not be good. She would really be on edge," I said to them.

"Huh, I wonder what she will think when she sees Bella. She was so afraid I was going to change her when we were here for our honeymoon. Now she will notice Bella is different," Edward mused.

"Great, that's all we need, her lurking around," Rosalie complained.

"Rosalie, I don't want you scaring her again," I cautioned her.

"What did you do thorn girl," Jake asked.

"Rosie likes to tease and taunt them. She likes flashing from one place to the next and making Kaure think she is seeing double or triple. Rose loves to aggravate her," Edward said giving Rosalie a look.

"I was just amusing myself," Rosalie stated.

"Well, you're not doing it again or you will answer to me," I warned her.

"Yes Dad," Rosalie said. She then stuck her tongue out at Jake.

"I bet that was a riot," Jake said laughing. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I can be fun when I want," Rosalie admitted.

"Well, they won't be here until this afternoon so everyone be on your best behavior," I warned them.

"Dad, can we go out and run the island as wolves," Seth asked.

"Yes, but be back here and phase before they come over," I said to them.

They agreed and after eating ran out and phased into wolves. We could hear them howling as they ran off. We then cleared the dishes and sat around.

"What can we do exciting today?" Rosalie asked.

"Not much with the two spooks coming over," Jasper said.

"Jasper, that was not nice," Esme said to him.

"Sorry Momma, but they give me the creeps," Jazzy said.

"Imagine what we give them," Edward said laughing. "They only like Mom and Dad."

We passed the morning doing whatever. Some were outside sitting in the sun on the beach and Esme and I were in the house sitting on the couch. About a half hour later, Edward and Rosalie came in the front.

"Mom, Dad, the caretakers are here. They're early and they are coming up the beach," Edward said.

"Oh no, where are Seth, Leah and Jake?" I asked.

"Still out roaming on the island," Edward said.

"We need to find them and have them change back to human form and get back here so they don't see them as wolves," I said to Edward.

"Okay, I'll get Emmett and Jazz and we will go look for them," Edward said running out to get his brothers.

When I looked Rosalie was not here any longer. I was wondering where she was since I didn't see her leave the room. I could see the others coming in so as not to sparkle in the sun and have the caretakers see that. Especially Kaure. Alice and the others all came inside. Soon, Gustavo and Kaure came in also.

"Hello Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," Gustavo said cheerily. We both greeted them. Kaure was nervously looking at all of us. She was looking for Rosalie but couldn't find her in the crowd. She looked to her left side and did not see Rosalie so she then turned to her right side and jumped back as Rosalie was standing right next to her. She stumbled back into Gustavo. I was glaring at Rosalie.

"Hello!" Rosalie said as she had flashed right next to Kaure.

"Aahh!" Kaure gasped standing next to Gustavo's side.

"Rosalie," I said in a warning tone.

"Yes Dad," Rosalie said looking at me. "I was just greeting our caretakers," Rosalie added smiling at Kaure and running her fingers down Kaure's arm. Kaure shuddered and pulled her arm back.

"I see the family is well," Gustavo said in his broken English.

"Yes, we have added 3 more children. They will be here shortly. I want you to meet them. They are 3 Quileute's from Forks, Washington. Their land juts up to ours back home." I explained. "Their names are Jacob, Leah and Seth."

Speaking in Portuguese so that Kaure would understand what I had just said to Gustavo, I could tell Kaure was suspicious and that she was puzzled that we would have added 3 Quileute's into our family. She looked at us and wondered. Maybe this would help alleviate her suspicions. Gustavo walked into the other room but Kaure was still looking at Rosalie. Luckily I ushered her into the other room to help Gustavo. I looked at my wife and children and we breathed a sigh of relief. I just hope the boys find Jake, Leah and Seth and have them phase back to human form before they come back here.

_**In the woods:**_

_**Jake:**_

We had a blast running all over the island as wolves. We could move faster and climb up places easier as wolves. It was still hot. We even splashed in the ocean on the opposite side of the island. We decided it was time to phase back to human form before the two caretakers came over. I then got an idea in my brilliant wolf mind and I told Leah and Seth telepathically.

"I'm going to get Mom and walk into the house as a wolf like I forgot to phase and go sit on the couch. She'll have a fit," I said to them through my mind.

"You're an idiot! You're just going to get in trouble, Jake. You better not do that," Leah warned, "you know Mom won't like that."

"You're such kill-joy Lulu. Can't you even let loose while on vacation? Mom won't get upset. They will probably laugh, all of them," I tried to tell her.

"I don't know Jake. You better watch it with those people coming over to the island," Seth warned.

"Not you too, Seth. You're as bad as Lulu," I said to them. "Come on, I'm itching for a prank."

Running back to the house, we hid in the woods on the side so that we were not detected outright. I mentally told Seth and Leah to let me go in first and then to follow my lead and also come in and sit on the couch with me. They actually agreed to do it. Not seeing anyone in the living room as I looked through the massive glass windows, I inched my way forward. Good thing Mom had a door installed that just pushed open. I quickly scanned the area and saw no one so I gently inched the door open and made my way over to the couch and jumped up on it sitting down leaning against a pillow. I mentally called to Seth and Leah that the coast was clear and they could make their way in also. Both approached cautiously and entered the room silently with Seth sitting next to me and leaning back and Leah sitting herself down in the chair across from us. We all snickered through our muzzles waiting for the fireworks to begin.

_**Carlisle:**_

Esme and I were in the study along with our girls, Alice, Rosalie and Bella. The boys still had not returned and we had not seen our wolf children. I certainly hope they get back soon and the boys find them and tell them to phase. We were just talking quietly as Kaure walked past and when she looked in and stopped. Rosalie saw her and gave her a steely grin, as Kaure hurried past the study into the living room. I gave Rosalie another glare.

"Rosalie, stop scaring her," I warned her.

"I'm not doing anything Daddy, but smiling at her," Rosalie said.

"I saw how you have been smiling at her, now stop it," I scolded her.

"I'm just having a little fun…" Rosalie said and stopped in mid-sentence.

At that moment, we heard terrified screams coming from the living room and Kaure was doing the screaming. All of us quickly jumped up and ran to see what the screams were about. We then heard three sets of growling also coming from the living room. Good thing Gustavo was outside with radio earplugs in his ears. We rushed in to see Kaure screaming and our three wolf children surrounding her and growling at her until they saw us. They then backed down.

"Jake, Seth, Leah, stop it," I called to them.

Kaure looked at me and began screaming "wolf!" in her native tongue. Jake moved forward and Kaure fell backwards and fainted as I caught her in my arms. I immediately picked her up and took her over to the couch. The couch had wolf hair on it. I laid her down and the others were all around us. The three wolf children were next to me also.

"Jake, you three hurry and phase back to human form and get dressed and get in here," I said to the three of them.

"What are we going to do," Esme asked me. "Let me get that wolf hair off the couch."

"I think the best thing we can do, is when I bring her to, we will act like she thought she saw three wolves but she didn't. We will have Jake, Leah and Seth stand here and act like they don't know what happened either. If we all act as if she thought she saw wolves but didn't, we may be able to convince her that her mind was playing tricks on her. It's worth a try," I surmised.

We all agreed and in no time, our three wolf children were standing around me clothed and looking intently at Kaure. I was waving some smelling salts under her nose to bring her back to consciousness.

"Dad, we're sorry, we didn't know they were here already," Jake said.

"We'll talk about it later, for now, let's hope this works," I said to them.

Eventually Kaure came to and when she looked and saw all of us looking at her, she gasped and pushed herself back into the couch. Then she spied Rosalie and gasped again. She then saw Jake, Leah and Seth looking at her. She immediately began pointing at them and shouting "Wolves" at them.

"No, Kaure, these are our children, the Quileute children that have joined our family. I told you about them. Let me introduce you to them. This is Jake, Leah and Seth," I said pointing each of them out to her.

Kaure looked at the three of them and then began shouting, "Wolves" and then to my horror, "Shape Shifters." All I could do was keep up the charade to try to convince her she was wrong.

"No, not shape shifters or wolves, Quileutes," I said to her in her native Portuguese. "My children," I said again.

Kaure shook her head no and pointed at them again, "NO! Wolves, shape shifters…" she said.

"What's going on? Kaure what happened?" Gustavo asked hurrying to the couch.

"She saw my children, the Quileutes and thought she saw wolves, and she passed out," I informed him.

"What's wrong with you, Kaure. I wish you would stop all this nonsense. You are insulting our employers and their children. You and your superstitions!" Gustavo said disgustedly.

"No, I saw, wolves sitting on the couch and chair," Kaure said.

"Aw, you're crazy! Do you realize how stupid that sounds? Wolves don't sit on furniture," Gustavo said waving his hand at her. "I'm sorry Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and to your children, I apologize for her ramblings."

"That's quite all right, Gustavo, she is just imagining things," I said to him. I looked back at Kaure and she shook her head 'no' again but we all dismissed her.

I helped her sit up and Jake, Leah and Seth moved in to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Jake, and this is Leah and Seth," Jake said holding his hand out to her. "I'm sorry if we frightened you, we didn't mean it." Jake said.

"Yes, sorry you passed out," Seth said touching her shoulder. "I hope you feel better now."

"Kaure, here, I made you some tea. Sit here with me and drink it," Esme said offering her a cup of tea.

Kaure took it and drank it down. She seemed to calm down as Leah, Jake and Seth also sat down and began talking with her. She eventually carried a conversation with them as best she could. Wouldn't you know she would know about the Quileute legends. After a while, Gustavo came in and he and Kaure left at our insistence that he take her home and she take it easy for the rest of the day. They both left and Kaure seemed happy to leave but at least had calmed down enough to thank Esme and I for taking care of her. She even said goodbye to Jake, Leah and Seth.

"Did you have to pull a stunt like that today of all days," I said to my wolf children.

"Well, we didn't know they would be early," Jake said.

"You shouldn't have done anything like that when you knew they would be coming today," I told them with a little firmness.

"Sorry Dad, we told him it was a stupid idea," Leah said.

"We're not in trouble are we," Seth asked.

"No, you couldn't help it that they were early. Just be more careful. Kaure was suspicious enough but now she really is. Don't phase into wolves whenever they are due to come to the island. We don't need anymore close calls like that," I said to them.

"You got it Dad, sorry again. Do you think she bought it?" Jake asked.

"No, I'm sure she is convinced of what she saw," I said sighing heavily. "One good thing, Gustavo will not believe her. So maybe that will help her to let it go. Rosalie, I don't want you scaring her anymore, Young Lady," I warned her.

"Yeah, put a bag over your head Rose Hips so you don't scare the rest of us either," Jake said laughing.

"You should talk you wild boar!" Rosalie belted out.

"Jacob and Rosalie! I have had enough of this teasing one another. Look what happened when you tried to pull a prank, Jacob. Rosalie, you scared Kaure to death," I pointed out to them. "If you two want to be able to sit comfortably on the plane ride home, you better knock it off and behave."

Edward, Jazz and Emmett finally came home. The three of them came bursting in through the door.

"Oh, thank goodness, we looked everywhere for you three and here you are at home," Jasper said.

"Thank heavens nothing happened and you are in human form. Are the caretakers here yet?" Edward asked.

"Oh, something happened all right," Rosalie said. "These three goofs were sitting on the couch and chair in wolf form and Kaure came in and saw them and passed out."

"What? Where are they now? Did you kill them, Pops?" Emmett asked.

"No, I didn't kill them, what's the matter with you?" I said to him. "I convinced her after she came to that she was seeing things."

"That's was fast thinking. She's always been suspicious of all of us," Edward said. "Did she say anything about Bella?"

"No, she was too worked up over those three," Rosalie said.

"She was afraid, don't be so hard on her," Alice said.

"Ha ha, if it happens again, you three should lay on the floor and pretend your fur rugs," Emmett said laughing.

"Or Momma can drape Leah around her shoulders and pretend she's a fur stole," Jasper added.

"We could put Jake in front of the door as a door mat," Rosalie said smirking, "I'd love to wipe me feet all over him."

"I'd love to pluck your petals," Jake said smirking.

"I'm not a fur stole, Jasper," Leah said to him.

"He was only teasing, Leah," Alice soothed.

"Stop picking on them," Bella shouted.

Esme and I walked outside and let them carry on. Turning to me, my lovely wife said, "Should we end this trip and go home tomorrow, my love?"

"I say we leave them here and we go home," I suggested laughing.

"That's not a bad idea," Esme said kissing me.

"Oh Gross! There they go again, even on vacation…"

"Crazy kids!"…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 -- Unexpected Gifts

**Chapter 6 – Unexpected Gifts**

**Carlisle:**

Our little vacation was coming to an end. The rest of the time went so quickly we couldn't believe we were leaving the next day. We decided to spend the day on the beach while we could enjoy the sun. Esme and I were lying in chaise lounge chairs enjoying the sunshine, beautiful ocean and our children around us. Rosalie, Alice and Bella were lounging in the chairs also. The boys were running amuck clowning with one another with their usual antics and splashing and having fun. Leah had decided to paint the sunset we all watched last evening as a souvenir of her trip to Isle Esme.

"What are you going to use for paint?" I asked her.

"I found some berries around in the woods. I crushed them up and they made this beautiful shade of orange and I am going to tint it with other brown pigments from bark and coconut shells Emmett and Edward crushed for me," Leah said.

"Very ingenious," Esme said to her.

"Thanks Mom. It's a native American thing with the pigments and dyes," Leah said.

"Hey, that's nice Lulu," Seth said inspecting Leah's work.

"Since when do you paint and draw, Rembrandt?" Jake asked her.

"I always did a little dabbling in it. I'm not that great but I can do scenery like the sunset," Leah explained. "Last night it was such a beautiful sunset, I just had to try to paint it so I can take it home and remember it."

"You sure made a lot of that orange paint or whatever it is," Jake said touching it.

Leah had several bowls of it made up since she was going to use some of them to tint the orange into different hues and colors. Jake was messing with the bowls.

"Hey, leave those alone Jake before you spill them. I need all of them," Leah said grabbing the bowl from him.

"I'm just looking at them, this is a funny feeling paint," Jake said rubbing some in between his fingers.

"I made it out of those berries in the woods, now let it alone," Leah said grabbing at the other bowl Jake just grabbed.

"Jacob, let your sister's paint alone," I said to him.

"I'm just looking it at it, Dad," Jake said turning to me.

"Hey, you're spilling it, now put it down," Leah said again.

"Jacob, either put it down or I am going to put you down," I warned him.

"Such idle threats. You couldn't take me, old man," Jake taunted.

"Oh, you're going down wolf boy," I said getting up and narrowing my eyes at him.

"Bring it, 16th Century Man," Jake said getting into a fighting stance.

"No fair turning into a wolf now," I said to him. He nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't want to hurt you," I teased.

That got him. He lunged at me and knocked me back but I quickly got the upper hand and was pushing him down in the sand. The others who were in the water playing got out and were cheering for me while Seth and Bella were cheering for Jake. I got Jake down in the sand and pinned him down with his arms behind his back. He was not happy I could take him so easily.

"Hey, no fair stone man, I can't get my arms free from your grip. You must have put some weight on with those rogue elks running around your hunting ground," Jake teased me.

"Oh, now you did it," I said.

I now had him all the way pinned down. He couldn't move if he wanted to as I quickly flipped him around onto his back. He looked up and was spitting sand out of his mouth.

"Enjoying your "sand-wich", I teased him.

"Oh, you think you're so funny don't you Dr. Soap in the mouth," Jake teased back. "Let go Dad," Jake said getting loose and grabbing the nearest thing to him which happened to be a bowl of Leah's orange berry paint. Yes, you got, it spilled all over my head.

"Jacob! Look what you've done! Is it in my hair?" I asked.

"Is it in your hair! Pops you're covered in it. Hey Carrot-Top!" Emmett yelled laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, serves you right for your 'sandwich' jab," Jake said getting up and really getting a good look at me. "Whoa, that's really orange!"

"Esme, how bad is it? Esme…ESME!" I yelled to my wife who was lying on her side trying not to let her uncontrolled laughing spill out of her mouth.

"Carlisle, darling, it makes you look…ha ha ha…look…so…ha ha ha…bright!" Esme laughed.

"Oh really, well let me brighten your day, my love," I said grabbing a handful of the orange paint and making my way over to my giggling wife who was having way too much fun at my expense.

"Carlisle! Don't you dare rub that in my hair…Oh Carlisle!" Esme yelled at me as I grabbed a big wad of her hair and ran my handful of orange paint down her hair turning it orange like the fruit!

"I can't believe you did that! Look at my hair," Esme said trying to act upset but then we both burst out laughing at each other. The others were having the time of their lives.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Dad got Mom good. You're not going to let Dad get away with that are you Mom?" Jake egged her on. Looking at me he happily said, "That's for all the soap in my mouth Dad," Jake taunted.

"Turning my attention to my oldest wolf son, I again raided Leah's orange paint and grabbed Jake before he could run and got him under my left arm and bent him over and rubbed the orange paint on both of his eyebrows which instantly turned bright orange. He looked hilarious!

"Hey! What a crummy thing to do," Jake complained.

"Oh, stuff it orange brows. They add color to your dull wolf pelt," Rosalie spouted off.

"Well, since you like my eyebrows so much, let me give you a little dab," Jake said.

He then dipped his hand into the bowl of paint Leah had on her table and came running at Rosalie who gave him a vicious look.

"Don't you dare touch me you rabid wolf hound," Rosalie said trying to run.

However, Esme and I decided to help Jake. We both grabbed her and to her horror she watched as Jake ran behind her and laid his hand flat out on the back of her blond hair leaving an orange hand print for all to see.

"Mom, Dad! How could you!"? Rosalie shrieked at us.

"Gives you character," Jake said smiling and smirking at his masterpiece.

"Babe, it'll wash out," Emmett said laughing.

At that Rosalie ran and grabbed one of Leah's brushes and dipped it into one of the bowls of orange pigment and ran and dabbed it all around Emmett's head marking his dark hair with orange polka dots.

"Get me! I'm speckled!" Emmett said laughing.

"He would enjoy it," Jake said laughing.

"Jake, you really left your mark," Bella said laughing.

"Yeah, well I'm about to paint the town orange," Jake said walking up to Rosalie and whispering in her ear.

She shook her head in agreement as they both loaded brushes and got Edward and Bella. Jake made a 'O' on the back of Bella's hair and Rosalie drew an 'X' on the back of Edward's head. They both protested but then joined in the festivities and the five of them went for Alice and Jasper. They drew a big orange band around Jasper's head and dipped Alice's spiky hair ends with the orange brush. Then they went for Seth and Leah. They made the top of Seth's head orange and dipped Leah's ponytail in the bowl. It turned orange. After we all laughed and had enough I told them we should all go into the ocean and wash it out.

We all laughed and teased one another as we got to the water and dunked ourselves. We started splashing and dunking each other and having a good time until Edward noticed the orange was not coming off any of our heads.

"Hey Dad, what is this stuff, I think it turned brighter when we got into the salt water," Edward noticed.

"It couldn't have," I said.

"Dad! You're hair is about the brightest orange fluorescent marker color I've ever seen!" Rosalie said with her mouth wide open in horror. "Oh no, what does the back of my hair look like?"

"There's a bright fluorescent orange handprint on it," Emmett announced.

"Oh no! You stupid mutt! How am I going to go home looking like this," Rosalie shouted at Jake.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, how can you go anywhere looking like you do! The handprint actually adds something to your looks," Jake taunted her.

"Dad, don't look while I pummel him," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, we all look a mess," I stated.

"Carlisle, how do we get this out of our hair," Esme asked.

"We can try showering and washing it out," I suggested.

"Thanks a lot Lulu! What kind of berries did you find anyway," Jasper said to her.

"I don't know, they were just some orange berries and I liked the color," Leah said.

"Dad, you look like the sun, you're hair is so bright," Bella said.

"Let's try taking a shower. I'll go first," I said running into the house.

_I sure hope this comes out of my hair. How in the world are we going to get on a plane looking like orange graffiti! All this mess from an innocent little berry! Of all the luck…_

I finished with my showers; yes I took three of them; and washed my hair about 6 times. I dressed in shorts and went out to face my family. I stepped out and walked down and stood next to my beautiful wife with the orange streak I put in her hair.

"I thought you were going to shower Pops," Emmett said to me.

"I did shower, in fact I took 3 showers and washed my hair about 6 times," I declared to the stunned members of my family.

"Dad, you're hair is even a brighter fluorescent orange than before your shower," Rosalie said with her mouth hanging open.

"I think it liked the shampoo!" I stated.

"Oh no! What are we going to do," Alice said, "this hair color will not go with any of the clothes I packed for all of us."

"Alice, this is no time to think about what we will be wearing," Esme said still looking at the streak in her hair. "Carlisle, why don't you wrap a scarf around your head when we board the plane," she suggested.

"Thanks darling, but no, I'm not wrapping my head in a scarf," I said flatly.

"That I'd like to see," Jazz said laughing.

_**The Next Morning:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

Esme got our wolf children up and had their breakfast waiting for them. The rest of the family was all packed and ready to leave and we had most of the suitcases already in the boats to take us back to the mainland. I had to shower yet so my last suitcase was still in our bedroom. When Jake, Leah and Seth came down for breakfast, they had their suitcases all packed and all we had to do is wait for them to eat and I had to take a shower and get ready.

"So, I'll go take my shower and when I'm finished packing, we will head out," I said to my brood.

"Aww, I hate to leave here. It's nice to be able to do what you want without being afraid some human will see our strength," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I hate to leave too. I had the best vacation ever, except when Dad reminded me about going out exploring on my own," Seth said grinning.

"Always listen to your father Sethy, and you won't have to have such a reminder," Esme told him.

"I'm still trying to hide this handprint on my hair. I think I will wind it up in a bun or something," Rosalie said.

"Ha ha, yeah that's a good look, Miss Librarian," Jake teased.

"Oh hush, you hot dog, this is all your fault," Rosalie hissed at him.

"Don't start you two," Esme warned.

"Hey, did you find it," Jazz asked Edward.

"Yeah, I got it. Think he's in the shower yet," Edward asked.

"I hear the water running," Emmett said.

"Let's do this," Jake said with Seth agreeing.

As I was in the shower, I heard the door to my room open. Emmett came in and so did Edward. I wondered what they were doing in our room.

"Pops, Momma wants us to get all the suitcases down, so she gave us an outfit to lay out for you and we are taking your suitcases down to the boat. We'll be waiting for you in the living room," Emmett said.

"Okay, son," I called out. I heard them hauling our suitcases out along with their usual jabs and laughing.

After my shower I got out and looked at my orange hair again. I wish I had a hat. Maybe we can buy one in the airport or something to hide this hideous orange color. I think it gets brighter with each washing. I went out into my room and saw the clothes laid out for me. I immediately shrieked in horror when I saw that horrid fluorescent green Hawaiian shirt laid out all nice and neat next to a pair of khaki shorts and those flip flops. Those little brats! I had no choice but to put the clothes on as the closets were bare and my suitcases were surely on the boats. Just wait till I get my hand on all five of them.

"Carlisle, come on Darling, we have to leave," Esme called.

"Oh I'm coming dear," I shouted to her.

I made my way out to the living room as my five little snots broke out in laughter. The girls were laughing too. Esme turned to see what was causing all this hilarity.

"Carlisle! What do you have on? You're not wearing that…that…outfit on the plane are you?" Esme asked in horror.

"I don't want to wear it but our little pranksters over there laid this out for me and took my suitcases," I said to her.

"Boys, how could you do that to your father," Esme scolded them but then burst out laughing also.

"Dad, we have to go," Jake said.

"What's you're hurry, Jake," I said to him.

"Those two caretakers are heading up here," Jake said. "Let's go before _she_ gets here."

"Yeah, really. That woman spooks me," Jazz said heading out the door.

As we walked out the door, Kaure and Gustavo had already made it to the porch. They both stopped and Kaure gasped and had a shocked look on her face as we all walked out in a single file with each of us sporting an orange hi-light in our hair. She stepped back and mumbled something in her language and then fell to her knees and made the Sign of the Cross. We stopped and looked at her and she opened her eyes and saw us all looking at her. She quickly closed her eyes and made the Sign of the Cross repeatedly and began praying aloud. We decided to get going before she put a curse or something on us.

We made our way to the dock and we each got in our respective boats. I was sure to give Leah and Jake some Dramamine in plenty of time before we began our boat ride to the mainland. This time hopefully, they will not get sick. We looked back to the house and Gustavo was trying to coax Kaure into the house to clean up. He finally went over and picked her up and carried her in with her kicking and screaming. We all laughed. At least that was a bit of a light-hearted send off.

"Esme, get me a different outfit out of my suitcase so I can change out of this costume," I said to her.

"Of course, my love," Esme said grabbing my suitcase. "Carlisle, your suitcases are not here."

I looked at her and then at the suitcases, and then I looked over at Emmett and Edward who were each driving a boat. They both laughed and pointed at the suitcases in their boats. Each had one of my two suitcases in his boat. I just glared at the little monsters as they pointed and laughed at me along with their passengers.

"You know, we have to get out of these boats back at the mainland my clever little naughty boys," I said menacingly to them. That just made them all laugh more as they backed out and waved at me.

"See ya at the mainland!" Edward said. "Last one there is a rotten vampire…", Emmett called to me.

Did I mention they were brats?

Arriving at the airport, we looked like a group of punk teenagers with wild orange hair and I looked like a deranged cult leader. We drew attention wherever we walked. People were pointing at us and laughing. It was hard to see my orange hair over the ultra-bright green Hawaiian shirt I had on. We were quite the spectacle. I was happy to board the plane. Wouldn't you know the co-pilot who gave me this get-up was on the plane we were flying home on. He came out to greet us.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, I see you really liked that shirt and you also changed your hair color. Reliving your teenage years, are we?" He asked.

I could have decked this guy! "Oh no, this was an accident with some paint my daughter made on the island we were on and it got spilled on my head and so it ended up as a sort of free for all. Vacation fun gone wrong, if you will," I explained.

"Oh I see. Wow, didn't come out, huh," he asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. When we get home, we will have to color our hair to get rid of it somehow," I said.

"Hey, I found out you and your family were traveling home on this flight. Since you seemed so pleased with my Hawaiian shirt and your boys seemed to like it also, I took the liberty of purchasing 5 more, one for each of your sons so you can all have one," the co-pilot said. "Wait here and I'll get them."

"Oh, that was very kind of you," I said as my boys all began coughing and clearing their throats. "You will accept these gifts and like it!" I ordered them. Then I heard moaning.

In no time the co-pilot was back handing out a wildly bright fluorescent Hawaiian shirts in red, blue, yellow, purple and orange to each of my boys. They knew they had to accept them and graciously thanked the co-pilot.

"That was such a nice gesture, my sons will each go into the restroom and put their shirt on and wear them during the entire trip home. Right boys?" I said smirking and glaring at them.

"Huh? NO, uh, yes Pops…uh, sure Dad…yes dad…What! Da-ad…yes Papa!" They each complied.

Each one took their turn and went into the restroom and changed into his own nightmare shirt. I stood there grinning like the proud father I was at each of my tormented boys. I shook the co-pilot's hand and thanked him again. As I went to my seat, I leaned down so all my boys could hear me and asked them, "Now who's laughing?"

I've never heard so much griping and groaning in my life…and I've had a long life. Perfect end to a perfect vacation…well, almost perfect!

**End of Story.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
